


Алый на клыках и когтях

by Greenmusik, SindyRa



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [27]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Comic), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: Сорвиголова - перевёртыш? Сова? Пантера? Волк?





	Алый на клыках и когтях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red in Tooth and Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679942) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 

**Глава 1  
Тень страха, что надежды нет**

  
  


_Здесь ты совсем иной, вдали,  
С тобою связь мы утеряли;  
Живые отследят едва ли  
Твой рост позднейший, вне Земли._

_Глупец, но грежу я порой,  
Что сильной волею своею  
Над жизнью воспарить сумею  
И повстречаюсь, друг, с тобой._

_Хоть не страшит меня сейчас  
Тот смысл, что в слове «смерть» таится,  
Волн исступленных вереница,  
Полей забытых скорбный глас,_

_Но на закате солнца вдруг  
Тоска подступит к сердцу злая;  
Тогда в холодный пот впадаю  
При мысли, что потерян друг._

_(– "In Memoriam," Alfred, Lord Tennyson)_

  
  
  
  
Мэтт спускается по пожарной лестнице на бесшумных кошачьих лапах. Обычно он не заморачивается: жители Нью-Йорка привыкли к постоянному фоновому шуму и мало кто обратил бы внимание на скрип ботинка или дребезжание металлической планки за окном. Но этот конкретный житель — хорошо знаком с этими звуками.  
  
Что Фогги нет дома, хотя сейчас будний вечер и уже десятый час, он узнает задолго до того, как добирается до пятого этажа. В квартире — ни пульсирующего тепла, ни звука дыхания, ни знакомого сердцебиения. Что ж, пора дальше. Дел невпроворот.  
  
Но он, свернувшись в комок, остается у места, где ему больше не рады, места, где все еще пахнет домом сильнее, чем, наверное, в любой другой точке мира.  
  
Фогги пришел бы в ярость, узнай он, что Мэтт так часто его проверяет. Клэр иногда пишет Мэтту, чтобы убедиться, что он жив, хотя для срочного оказания медицинской помощи она теперь далековато. Карен принимает наводки от Сорвиголовы, пусть и не желает иметь ничего общего с Мэттом. Но с Фогги с той ужасной ночи, когда умерла Электра он не общался. Ни как Мэтт. Ни как Сорвиголова. Ни как… Вообще никак.  
  
Мэтт никогда не был Фогги хорошим другом, особенно ближе к концу, но может наконец оказать ему услугу, убравшись из его жизни. И все-таки никак не может перестать его проведывать. Мэтт знает, что поступает эгоистично, но иногда думает, что эти украденные моменты, когда он впитывает присутствие Фогги, — последняя крупица человечности, которая в нем осталась. Даже если как человек он этого сделать не может.  
  
Но Фогги здесь нет, а у Мэтта куча дел.  
  
Он заставляет себя отойти от окна, перекидываясь в процессе, и направляется на восток. Человеческое тело производит больше шума, но лучше приспособлено для дальних дистанций, а сегодня ночью придется патрулировать Адскую кухню от и до.  
  
Когда он минует темный переулок, где большая часть тусклых вывесок — секс-шопы и пип-шоу, пережитки Адской кухни двадцатилетней давности, позади раздается звон осыпающегося стекла, будто разбили витрину, и он поворачивает налево, идя на звук.  
  
Достаточно приблизившись, он слышит единственное сердцебиение: медленный громкий ритм, значительно более ровный, чем можно было бы ожидать от взломщика. Еще ближе, и фигура принимает очертания. Мужчина, достаточно крупный, чтобы соответствовать этому громкому сердцебиению, пахнущий порохом, маслом и мускусом животного, которое Мэтт не может идентифицировать. Мужчина — прямо внутри разбитой витрины, но не грузит сумки, а просто стоит… Будто ждет чего-то.  
  
На улицу Мэтт спускается в человеческом обличье. Может, грабитель мешкает, потому что сомневается, что бы ни указывало его сердцебиение. Может, Мэтту удастся его отговорить.  
  
— Ты не хочешь этого делать, — произносит он.  
  
Грабитель наклоняет голову.  
  
— Сорвиголова. Какая честь. Твоя слава далеко разлетелась.  
  
— Так ты сделал это, — Мэтт кивает на разбитое стекло, — чтобы со мной познакомиться? Есть и попроще способы привлечь мое внимание.  
  
— Да, но я предпочел тот, что подвергает опасности как можно меньше невинных. — У грабителя русский акцент, но интонации не как у братвы: аристократичнее, тоньше и неопределимее; подобные Мэтт привык слышать в речи бродяг перекати-поле. — Чем меньше людей пострадает, тем лучше, ты согласен?  
  
Мэтт крепче перехватывает дубинку. Русский богатырь — не первый преступник, который пытается сделать себе имя, бросив ему вызов. Он противостоял потенциальным лидерам банд, чемпионам по боксу и чокнутым подросткам. И пока что каждый из них жалел, что связался с Сорвиголовой.  
  
— Да и тебе не обязательно, — предупреждает Мэтт.  
  
— И впрямь. Предвижу, с этим проблем не будет. Я с голыми руками хожу на львов и валю тигров, используя лишь смекалку. Вряд ли простой домашний кот доставит много проблем. Без обид.  
  
Мэтт застывает. Да, ходят слухи, что Сорвиголова — перевертыш: пантера, сова, волк. Поговаривают, он все про всех знает, везде лезет. Двинутый. Изврат.  
  
Доказать не смог никто. Как Мэтт перекидывается, видел Фиск: той ночью на складе это было единственным способом выбраться, но ни на одном слушании по делу Фиска это так и не всплыло. Мэтт не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, что причина, по которой Фиск держит это в секрете, будет хоть как-то выгодна самому Мэтту, но чем дольше Фиск молчит, тем лучше. Сейчас Мэтт может по пальцам одной лапы пересчитать тех, кто в курсе, помимо Фиска… Ну, во всяком случае, кто еще жив. И даже эти несколько — больше, чем нужно, чтобы он не нервничал. Это опасно и для них, и для него. Вообще для любого перевертыша.  
  
Стик любил повторять: «Никогда не верь тем, кто не из стаи». .  
  
У Мэтта нет стаи.  
  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, понижая голос до рычания, чтобы не дрожал.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — русский кивает в пародии на поклон. — Сергей Кравинов. Впрочем, возможно, мой псевдоним, "Крэйвен-охотник", тебе знаком больше.  
  
— Ни разу не слышал. — Где-то вдалеке уже должны бы завыть сирены, но их нет. По крайней мере, никого в эту сторону. Русский (Кравинов, Крэйвен, или как его там) отключил сигнализацию. — И на кого охотишься?  
  
— Почему бы и не на тебя. На подобных тебе. Одаренных. Перевертышей.  
  
Мэтт раскручивает дубинку.  
  
— Да ну? Что ж, мне уже приходилось разбираться с теми, кто не любит перевертышей, могу и повторить.  
  
Крэйвен поднимает руки, и Мэтт пригибается, но русский лишь широко ими разводит — просто жест.  
  
— Не, друг, ты не понял. Я не ненавижу таких, как ты. Я восхищаюсь вами! Что может быть более великим даром, чем красота и сила животных? Потому на вас и охочусь.  
  
— Ты охотишься на перевертышей… потому что ими восхищаешься? — повторяет Мэтт.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Если для тебя я просто домашний кот, какой тогда во мне прок? Не сочти за признание. — Он же, в конце концов, адвокат.  
  
Крэйвен чуть наклоняет голову. Если бы Мэтт не слышал его пульс, решил бы, что это смущение.  
  
— Не смею отрицать: ты не главная добыча. Я же положил глаз на величайшую из всех; они зовут его «Халк».  
  
Ох, ну конечно. Халка знает весь мир, хотя на самом деле он вовсе не перевертыш. Способность перекидываться — передаваемая по наследству часть человеческого генетического кода, крайне плохо поддающаяся расшифровке, но некий доктор Брюс Бэннер решил, что ключом могут быть бесконечно малые всплески гамма-излучения, которые испускают носители, перекидываясь. Один непродуманный эксперимент спустя Бэннер обнаружил, что едва ли контролирует обретенную способность перекидываться в ужасающих химер животного мира: медведя с головой сокола, буйвола с ядовитыми клыками… Чудовища были огромными, дикими и, как слышал Мэтт, необъяснимо зелеными.  
  
У Мэтта нет определенного мнения о Бэннере. С одной стороны, тот проводил исследования, желая помочь перевертышам, которых научный мир зачастую то игнорирует, то презирает из-за мистической природы их сил. С другой стороны, чудовищный результат лишь еще больше ухудшил репутацию перевертышей, хотя то, что Халк — единственный в своем роде среди Мстителей, потихоньку меняет ситуацию в лучшую сторону.  
  
Однако ничто из этого не объясняет, какого хрена Мэтт делает у разбитой витрины обувного на углу сорок третьей и девятой.  
  
— Прости, с Халком не знаком. Вряд ли Мстители вообще еще в городе. Может, уже перейдем к той части, где я сдаю тебя полиции за проникновение со взломом?  
  
— Боюсь, нет, — все еще немного смущенно говорит Крэйвен. — Видишь ли, мой образ жизни требует значительных расходов, поэтому иногда я принимаю заказы. Мне заплатили, чтобы я доставил тебя клиенту.  
  
— Клиенту?  
  
— Мисс Ванесса Марианна неимоверно щедра.  
  
Ванесса. Внезапно все обретает смысл. Конечно Фиск не мог не рассказать любимой женщине главный секрет Мэтта — ну, по крайней мере тот, что знал, — и, конечно же, Ванесса хочет отомстить за то, что Сорвиголова сделал с Фиском.  
  
— Что ж, тебе придется ее разочаровать, — произносит Мэтт, собираясь с духом. Следует сосредоточиться на предстоящей битве, а не на размышлениях, кому еще Ванесса могла рассказать его тайну.  
  
— Я испытываю к тебе уважение, Сорвиголова, и потому мне жаль это говорить, но я никогда не разочаровываю клиента.  
  
Его пульс подпрыгивает в полтора раза, и Мэтт отскакивает в сторону. Для столь крупного человека Крэйвен движется на удивление быстро: второй удар приходится пригнувшемуся Мэтту в ухо и звоном отдается в голове.  
  
Мэтт, как обычно, выбирает наступление и, несмотря на головокружение, бросается вперед, перемахивает через оконную раму и врезаяется ногами Крэйвену в живот. Ощущение, будто ударил мешок с цементом, но в результате Крейвен таки теряет равновесие. И, развернувшись, берет отступившего было Мэтта в захват. Мэтт упирается локтем ему в солнечное сплетение, резко нажимает, Крэйвен хрипит. Парой ударов в челюсть Мэтт укладывает его, и…  
  
Крэйвен откатывается влево, и костяшки Мэтта приходятся по линолеуму. Проглотив проклятие, Мэтт начинает разгибаться, но Крэйвен сгребает что-то с пола и широким взмахом запускает в него.  
  
Мэтт не понимает, что это, пока грубые пеньковые веревки не врезаются ему в лицо, сбивая с ног. Сеть, с грузами на концах. Конечно, Крэйвен же охотник.  
  
Пока Мэтт цепляется за сеть, пытаясь выпутаться или хотя бы свободнее двигаться, Крэйвен вытаскивает маленькую трубку, подносит к губам, направляет в его сторону. Едва Мэтт успевает подумать о духовой трубке, как в него со свистом летит дротик.  
  
Первый отскакивает от брони. От второго Мэтт уворачивается сам.  
  
Третий впивается острым жалом под челюсть. Черт.  
  
Дротик удается вытащить, но уже поздно. Мэтт пятится от Крэйвена, но ноги подгибаются, их вдруг оказывается четыре вместо двух, а он сам — придавлен сетью, которая для кота намного тяжелее, чем для человека.  
  
Какого черта? Он не перекидывался. Мэтт концентрируется, ползет к краю сети, и ему удается перекинуться в человека, но почти сразу он снова оказывается котом.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Сорвиголова, мне велено доставить тебя живым, — говорит Крэйвен, приближаясь. Мэтт прижимает уши, обнажает клыки и когти, пусть даже не может повернуться и пустить их в ход…  
  
Раздается оглушительный лай, и две большие собаки влетают в разбитое окно, врезаются в Крэйвена и снова сбивают его с ног. Одна из них прижимает его за плечи массивными лапами, пока вторая пытается зубами снять с Мэтта сеть.  
  
Следом за ними в витрину проворно запрыгивает кошка и тут же перекидывается. От женщины пахнет шерстью и дешевым спиртным.  
  
— Руками, идиот, — говорит она и поднимает сеть, будто та ничего не весит.  
  
Мэтт выскакивает из-под сети и, ощетинившись, прижимается к стене. Пытавшийся его освободить пес превращается в молодого мужчину, от которого пахнет дорогим мылом и "М&Мs".  
  
— Не все такие сильные, как ты, Джессика!  
  
Женщина пожимает плечами.  
  
— Люк сильный. Думаю, это просто ты слабак, Рэнд.  
  
Похоже, никого из них не заботит Крэйвен, который все еще пытается выбраться из-под второй собаки. Мэтт никак не поймет, почему Крэйвен не может сбросить с себя пса, пусть и большого, но хоть о дротиках теперь можно не беспокоиться.  
  
Мужчина — Рэнд? — поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Он не перекидывается. Думаешь, мы спасли обычного кота?  
  
— Зачем Ивану-царевичу столько хлопот ради обычной кошки? — спрашивает Джессика.  
  
Рэнд садится перед Мэттом на корточки.  
  
— Ты в порядке, малыш?  
  
Мэтт старательно сосредотачивается и перекидывается. Энергии при этом уходит гораздо больше обычного.  
  
— Ого! Джесс, Люк, мы спасли Сорвиголову!  
  
Крэйвен бьет кулаками собаку в колено, и та воет от боли.  
  
— Ты еще никого не спас, щенок! — Крэйвен отталкивает собаку и выхватывает… Черт, огнестрел; как мог Мэтт прохлопать огнестрел?  
  
— Ложись! — кричит он, бросаясь к Джессике, которая ближе всех к Крэйвену.  
  
В воздухе один за другим грохочут выстрелы. Магазин наполняется запахом пороха, Джессика ругается, Рэнд шипит от боли.  
  
Второй пес заслоняет их собой, перекидываясь в прыжке. Мужчина выше Мэтта на голову и… от него отскакивают пули?  
  
Очевидно да, потому что, несмотря на то, что Крэйвен продолжает стрелять, мужчина делает несколько бесстрашных шагов вперед, и Мэтт припоминает историю о пуленепробиваемом мужчине из Гарлема.  
  
— Полагаю, ты обо мне не слышал, — говорит тот Крэйвену. — Пули не катят. Может, хочешь попробовать что-нибудь еще?  
  
Вдалеке завывает сирена. Мэтт теряет концентрацию и перекидывается — кот, человек, кот — так быстро, что голова кружится.  
  
— Эх, казаки на подходе. До следующего раза, Сорвиголова! — Крэйвен подхватывает рюкзак и бросается к черному ходу.  
  
Пуленепробиваемый кидается было следом, но его останавливает Джессика.  
  
— Пусть валит, Люк. Дэнни ранен, а этот парень сходит с ума.  
  
Мэтт заставляет себя снова перекинуться и подняться.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Значит, ты скачешь туда-сюда забавы ради? Как котенок? — скептически спрашивает она  
  
— Он… Крэйвен, или как его там, вколол мне что-то. Думаю, из-за этого, — говорит Мэтт. — У тебя кровь идет.  
  
Да они оба истекают кровью, и Рэнд и Джессика.  
  
— Черт, мне нравилась эта куртка, — Джессика шевелит плечом, и разлитый в воздухе запах свежей крови становится гуще. — Не оттащи ты меня в сторону, прилетело бы в грудь.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Мэтт.  
  
Джессика фыркает.  
  
— Ну ладно, хорошо, спасибо. Дэнни, ты как?  
  
Дэнни — Рэнд, миллиардер Дэнни Рэнд, — ковыляет к ним.  
  
— Бедро зацепило.  
  
— Ребят, нам пора, — подает голос Люк. — Разве что кто-то из вас хочет объясняться с полицией.  
  
— Не особо, — бросает Джессика.  
  
— Я знаю место поблизости, где можно переждать, — предлагает Дэнни.  
  
— Я не… — начинает Мэтт и позорно заканчивает фразу грустным мявом. Черт.  
  
Сирены уже совсем близко.  
  
— Двинули, — торопит Люк.  
  
— Давай, Мурзик — Джессика поднимает Мэтта за шиворот, полностью игнорируя его протестующий вопль. Дэнни идет впереди, Люк замыкает шествие. По крайней мере, Мэтт не единственный, кто подвергается насильственной дружеской заботе: после того как Дэнни спотыкается в третий раз, Люк подхватывает его и дальше несет на руках, несмотря на возмущение.  
  
Следуя указаниям Дэнни, они минуют восточную границу Адской кухни, держась в тени, чтобы избежать неоновых огней Мидтауна.  
  
— Туда. С черного хода, — говорит Дэнни, — там охраны меньше.  
  
В коридоре и лифте знакомый запах, но Мэтта больше волнует Крэйвен. И хрень, которую тот ему вколол. И то, что он теперь не может контролировать превращение. И еще он внезапно оказался в лифте с миллиардером, народным мстителем из Гарлема и странной женщиной, которая прямо сейчас заливает его кровью. В голове просто нет места, чтобы разбираться, почему в здании пахнет домом, хотя он никогда здесь не бывал.  
  
— Думаешь, он на месте? — спрашивает Джессика.  
  
— Да он все время работает допоздна. Мы как-то собирались погонять на машинках, а он опоздал на пять часов, — говорит Дэнни.  
  
— На машинках? Вы же взрослые. Вроде как.  
  
— Ты просто завидуешь, тебя-то не позвали.  
  
Джессика фыркает, Люк хихикает, но Мэтту все равно, потому что двери лифта открываются и в узком коридоре за ними — стук сердца, при звуке которого Мэтт понимает, почему это место кажется ему домом.  
  
И немедленно принимается вырываться у Джессики из рук. Он должен уйти. Ему нельзя здесь находиться.  
  
— Что это с Сорвиголовой? — спрашивает Люк.  
  
— Эй! — Джессика перехватывает его покрепче. — Да что ж такое! Еще раз меня поцарапаешь, и я тебе жопу надеру!  
  
Мэтт спрыгивает с рук, с огромным усилием перекидывается в воздухе, и приземляется на ноги.  
  
— Прости. Мне пора. Я…  
  
Дверь в конце коридора открывается.  
  
— Что тут происходит? Что за… Люк? Джесс? Чем это вы занима…  
  
Родной голос умолкает. Родное сердце ускоряется, будто в панике.  
  
Знакомое чувство.  
  
— Привет, Фогги, — здоровается Мэтт.  
  
  


**Глава 2  
При встрече узнаю́ его**

  
  
— Ты знаком с Сорвиголовой? — спрашивает Джессика Фогги.  
  
— Ты знаком с моим адвокатом? — спрашивает Дэнни Мэтта.  
  
Мэтт подавляет нелепый прилив ревности. Фогги для него теперь лишь прошлое.  
  
— Вам двоим нужна медицинская помощь, — единственное, на что его хватает.  
  
— Вам троим нужна медицинская помощь, — поправляет его Люк, одной рукой все еще поддерживая Дэнни, а другой набирая сообщение на телефоне. — И наш врач уже в пути. Прости, Фогги, нам просто нужно где-то залечь на дно.  
  
Фогги широко распахивает дверь своего кабинета, Люк входит и помогает Дэнни улечься на диван.  
  
— Ты не ранен? — спрашивает Фогги Мэтта.  
  
Сбегать теперь поздно, и Мэтт входит вслед за Джессикой.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Один псих впрыснул ему анти-перевертышевую сыворотку или что-то типа того, хрен знает, — говорит Джессика.  
  
Фогги проводит рукой по волосам.  
  
— Черт. Дэнни, ты можешь…  
  
Дэнни полулежа устраивается на диване. Ну конечно же тут есть диван. В свое время Фогги, настойчиво жалуясь, что не собирается проводить семь дней в неделю без сна, притащил ужасную рухлядь в «Нельсон и Мердок», подкупив Бретта и Мэтта парой упаковок пива, чтобы помогли поднять ее по лестнице  
  
Этот диван новый, хороший, дорогой. Здесь все дорогое. Фогги — дорогой, как всегда и хотел.  
  
Мэтту здесь делать нечего.  
  
— Сейчас все будет, — отзывается Дэнни, пока Джессика с приглушенным проклятием снимает куртку и садится у него в ногах на подлокотник. — Сейчас, только дыхание переведу — и сконцентрируюсь.  
  
Мэтт без понятия, о чем это он, но прямо сейчас ему не до того. Ему просто нужно убраться от Фогги, пока не увяз в нем.  
  
— Послушайте, мне нужно идти…  
  
— Эй, погоди-ка, — говорит Люк, но у двери его ловит Фогги.  
  
— Я не знал, что вы знакомы, — бормочет он.  
  
— До этого вечера и не были. — Но ты — да? С этими народными мстителями — никаких моральных терзаний? С этими перевертышами? — Мэтт не ожидал, что выйдет так едко, но и не собирается сдавать назад, ведь так и есть.  
  
— Это нечестно. — Фогги явно уязвлен. Мгновение Мэтт зло радуется, что победил, но потом снова накатывает чувство вины. — Тебе прекрасно известно, что я не потому… ты же знаешь: мне плевать, что ты перевертыш. Это бы никогда не стало проблемой.  
  
«Если бы ты сказал мне» остается невысказанным, но Мэтт слышит. Это прошлый спор, и ему невыносимо переживать его снова, особенно когда остальные явно с интересом слушают.  
  
— Что это с ними? — машет в их сторону Люк.  
  
— Да, чего бранитесь, милые? — присоединяется Джессика.  
  
— Мы не… — Фогги раздраженно фыркает. — Мы раньше… работали вместе. В предыдущей фирме. И хорош заливать кровью мой диван.  
  
— В той самой фирме, которую вы держали с парнем, о котором ты постоянно ноешь? — уточняет Джессика.  
  
Фогги вспыхивает жаром, как если бы покраснел, но лишь молча отходит от Мэтта, будто потерял интерес, и опускается у дивана на корточки.  
  
— Дэнни, ты не можешь исцелиться?  
  
— Думаю, теперь могу.  
  
Дэнни делает глубокий вдох, а потом… Мэтт не совсем уверен, но энергия в комнате как-то меняется, как будто все направлено на Дэнни, все живое в Мэтте устремляется к правой руке Дэнни, которую тот держит у себя над бедром ладонью вниз.  
  
Воздух трещит от напряжения, но не в плохом смысле — так бывает, когда собираешься чихнуть или срочно надо потянуться. А потом напряжение отпускает, будто все разом выдохнули, и Дэнни с довольным смешком вытягивает ногу.  
  
— Никогда не устану любоваться, — раздается знакомый голос позади Мэтта, и он подпрыгивает.  
  
— Клэр? — Он даже не слышал, как она вошла, настолько увлекся тем, что делает Дэнни.  
  
— И почему меня не удивляет, что ты тоже связался с этими болванами? — спрашивает она, протискиваясь мимо него в кабинет Фогги.  
  
— Ты знакома с Сорвиголовой? — удивляется Люк.  
  
— И абсолютно уверена, что упоминала об этом, — отвечает Клэр, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы его поцеловать.  
  
Ладно. Это… что-то, что Мэтту придется обдумать в другом месте, когда все закончится. Судя по тому, как отворачивается Джессика, не только он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— У кого что болит? — поворачивается Клэр к остальным, уперев руки в бока. Мэтт внезапно вспоминает: точно так же иногда вставала воспитательница в детском саду.  
  
Дэнни садится.  
  
— Я залатал внутренние повреждения, но, возможно, понадобится пара швов. Я придержал немного ци для Джессики и пытался исправить то, что происходит с Сорвиголовой.  
  
— Я не… — растерянно начал Мэтт.  
  
— Дэнни называют Железным кулаком, или у него железный кулак, или что-то типа того, — устало говорит Фогги. — Я не очень понимаю, но он сражался с драконом под горой и теперь может очень сильно бить и исцелять всякое при помощи своей ци. Подумал, лучше сразу все прояснить, чтобы больше не отвлекаться, — добавляет он, пожав плечами.  
  
— Как-то не очень прояснил, — говорит Мэтт, которого странные способности Дэнни и фантастическая история о драконе интересуют его куда меньше, чем то, откуда Фогги все это известно. Может, обсуждали, пока на машинках гоняли?  
  
— Позже, — говорит Клэр. — Джессику шатает. Ты, — она показывает на Дэнни, — исцели ее. Ты, — на Мэтта, — что ты сломал на этот раз?  
  
Мэтт просвещает ее о стычке Крэйвеном и последствиях, и ему неловко оттого, что Фогги тоже прислушивается. Дэнни излечивает Джессику — по крайней мере, останавливает поток крови — и уступает место, чтобы Клэр зашила. Фогги молча вкладывает ему в руки шоколадку и бутылку воды, Дэнни залпом выпивает воду, шуршит фантиком и поворачивается к Мэтту.  
  
— Не знаю, смогу ли помочь, поскольку не уверен, что именно натворил дротик, но давай посмотрим.  
  
Мэтт неохотно подходит к дивану, и Дэнни протягивает ему руку. Мэтт чувствует рывок — и внезапно он снова кот, а сверху на него уставились пятеро очень больших людей.  
  
— Это не то, что я хотел сделать. — Похоже, Дэнни устроил легкий разнос собственному кулаку.  
  
Мэтт концентрируется, перекидывается и теряет равновесие, и Люку приходится его поддерживать, пока Мэтт не встает ровно. Унизительно.  
  
— А что ты хотел сделать?  
  
— Понятия не имею! Я обучен сражаться, а не исцелять! Я просто… концентрируюсь на том, чтобы сделать так… как должно быть.  
  
— Ну, мне не обязательно быть котом все время, — говорит Мэтт. Выходит жалобно. Плевать.  
  
— Тебе много кем быть не обязательно, — бормочет Фогги.  
  
Внутри вскипает гнев, и внезапно Мэтт снова кот. Он раздраженно шипит, вскакивает на диван рядом с Дэнни и снова концентрируется, пока не удается перекинуться назад.  
  
— Ты не можешь это контролировать? — спрашивает Джессика.  
  
— Очевидно же, что нет, — говорит Мэтт намного резче, чем следует, учитывая, что она, похоже, помогла спасти ему жизнь. Но он слишком смущен. Перевертыши перерастают непредсказуемые и неконтролируемые превращения в раннем детстве — к счастью, потому что иначе бы их разоблачали, как только пойдут в школу. Мэтт унаследовал дар от матери, и его отец, непривычный к маленьким перевертышам, обычно без конца рассказывал, каким милым был Мэтт, когда, лежа в кроватке, в мгновение ока превращался из младенца в котенка и обратно. Но то, что было милым в ребенке, может стать смертельным для взрослого, особенно если Мэтт не чувствует, когда вот-вот перекинется.  
  
— Порядок. — Клэр закончила проверять Дэнни и Джессику и ткнула в них по-очереди пальцем. — Вы двое и Люк, дайте нам несколько минут, хорошо?  
  
— Почему Нельсону не приходится ждать в холле? — спрашивает Джессика, направляясь к двери.  
  
— Потому что это мой офис, Джонс, — легко отвечает Фогги. Джессика показывает ему средний палец.  
  
Клэр вздыхает, закрывает за ними дверь и поворачивается к Мэтту.  
  
— Шлем долой. Хочу посмотреть, как ведут себя твои зрачки.  
  
— Мои зрачки вообще редко себя хоть как-то ведут, — говорит он, но послушно стаскивает шлем и терпеливо сидит, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться человеком, пока она его ощупывает. — Итак… Откуда ты их знаешь?  
  
— Джессика похитила меня с работы, когда я еще работала в Метро-Дженерал, чтобы помочь Люку. И я записалась на курсы самообороны после того, как один из твоих дружков-ниндзя выбросил меня из окна.  
  
Мэтт вздрагивает и снова перекидывается котом, и сразу обратно.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Ты не виновата. Как бы там ни было, сенсей начала встречаться с Дэнни, и я впуталась в творящееся вокруг него сумасшествие, потому что никогда не учусь на своих ошибках. А потом я познакомила его с Люком, потому что, эй, особо одаренным перевертышам стоит держаться вместе, верно?  
  
Мэтт не имеет никакого права чувствовать, будто его укололи — метафорически; физически-то Клэр его и впрямь уколола, чтобы взять кровь, — но это так.  
  
— Кроме меня?  
  
— Мэтт, как мне сводить тебя с незнакомцами, если я тебя даже с лучшим другом не могу заставить поговорить? — многозначительно спрашивает она, кивая в сторону Фогги. Мэтт отворачивается, и Фогги издает тихий звук, который Мэтт не может истолковать. — Вы все еще в ссоре, да? Господи, Мэтт.  
  
— Это было не только мое решение, — напряженно говорит Мэтт.  
  
— Ладно. Господи, Фогги, — бросает Клэр через плечо.  
  
Фогги вздыхает.  
  
— Клэр, ты наше солнышко, но прямо сейчас я не готов к семейным консультациям.  
  
Она убирает с глаз прядь волос и вкладывает Мэтту в ухо термометр.  
  
— Да-да. Откуда ты знаешь Джесс и Дэнни? Ты никогда не говорил. — И немного смущенно добавляет для Мэтта: — Я познакомила Фогги с Люком, когда Люку потребовалась консультация юриста.  
  
Еще один укол обиды, но Мэтт забивает и слушает объяснения Фогги.  
  
— Дэнни — один из клиентов Хогарт, а Джессика — один из ее детективов. Она попросила меня работать с ними, потому что, кхем, я теперь что-то вроде эксперта по улаживанию проблем народных мстителей с законом.  
  
Мэтт не может удержаться от горького смеха.  
  
— Что ж, не за что.  
  
— Да, спасибо, всю жизнь об этом мечтал, — огрызается Фогги.  
  
— Что не так? Шикарный офис в высотке и твое имя на вывеске? Звучит неплохо.  
  
— О, так это я бросил фирму? Кто из нас хотя бы появился в здании суда, Мэтт?  
  
Мэтт пытается сжать кулаки, но те превращаются в лапы. Он обнажает зубы и хлещет хвостом, испытывая искушение вцепиться когтями в новый диванчик Фогги, пока тот не станет таким же рваным, как тот, что все еще стоит в «Нельсон и Мердок», искушение шипеть и выть, пока не выпустит всю ярость способом, которому Фогги нечего противопоставить.  
  
Вместо этого он берет себя в руки — не в последнюю очередь потому, что без больших пальцев не сможет самостоятельно выбраться из кабинета Фогги, — и возвращается к человеческому облику.  
  
— Итак, я думаю, что бы это ни было, триггером является стресс, — размышляет вслух Клэр.  
  
— Я в порядке, — скрипит зубами Мэтт.  
  
Фогги фыркает. Мэтт изо всех сил цепляется за человеческий облик.  
  
— Так, ладно, как бы приятно ни было сидеть посреди «Крамер против Крамера», не хочешь ли ты надеть шлем, чтобы я могла впустить остальных? — спрашивает Клэр.  
  
— Не вопрос. — Мэтт тянется за шлемом. Ну хоть одежда остается на нем и меняется вместе с ним; он никогда не стал бы Сорвиголовой, если бы рисковал лишиться маски, поспешно перекинувшись.  
  
Клэр открывает дверь, пока Мэтт еще застегивает ремешки, и Джессика поочередно устремляет на каждого из них пронзительный взгляд.  
  
— Погоди-ка, ты снимал маску? Вы двое знаете, кто такой Сорвиголова?  
  
— Спорный вопрос, — бормочет Фогги.  
  
— Воистину, — поддакивает Клэр. — Слушайте, я не собираюсь даже гадать, как это разрулить, пока не выясню, чем ваш новый приятель в него стрелял. У меня все еще осталась пара друзей в Метро-Дженералс, они помогут с анализом крови.  
  
— Можешь воспользоваться лабораториями Рэнд, — предлагает Дэнни.  
  
— Спасибо. — Клэр делает глубокий вдох, и Мэтт подбирается, зная, что ему не понравится то, что она скажет дальше. — И… Я бы не хотела оставлять тебя без присмотра, на случай, если состояние ухудшится.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А если застрянешь в кошачьем теле? Что тогда?  
  
— Этого не случится.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — возражает она. Мэтт сжимает губы в тонкую линию и ничего не говорит. — Вот именно. Тебе есть, у кого остановиться? К себе не пущу, прости. Я живу с матерью и не хочу, чтобы она попала под перекрестный огонь, если этот Крэйвен будет тебя искать.  
  
Джессика прикладывает палец к носу.  
  
— Не я. Я тебя не знаю и не имею привычки пускать к себе на ночь фетишистов в костюме для ролевых игр.  
  
Люк пожимает плечами.  
  
— Думаю, ты можешь переночевать у меня, но не уверен, захочешь ли надолго покинуть Адскую кухню, — говорит он с явной неохотой.  
  
— Ох! Давай ко мне! У меня шесть спален и робот для управления светом, — восторженно предлагает Дэнни.  
  
Мэтт прикусывает губу. Предложение щедрое, и Дэнни кажется приятным, хоть и очень уж эмоциональным, но Мэтт не уверен, что хочет остановиться в апартаментах миллиардера, который с самого возвращения в Нью-Йорк не сходит со страниц таблоидов. Особенно если это означает, что Мэтту придется носить шлем бесконечно долго — эта мысль внезапно вызывает у него клаустрофобию.  
  
Но с кем еще он может остаться? Он не может появиться на пороге Карен в таком виде. Отец Лантом? Нелепо.  
  
Фогги вздыхает.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться у меня. Или я у тебя.  
  
Челюсть Мэтта отвисает, затем с клацаньем закрывается.  
  
— Нет, я не могу… я не собираюсь навязываться. Ты не хочешь…  
  
— Ты прав. Я не хочу. Но еще я не хочу провести всю ночь, беспокоясь о тебе. Кроме того, у тебя есть лучший вариант? — спрашивает Фогги. — Не обижайся, Дэнни, но при мне он может снять шлем, а при тебе — нет.  
  
На мгновение Мэтта охватывает паника при мысли о том, чтобы провести неопределенное время у Фогги или с Фогги у себя. Слишком много, слишком рано, слишком близко. Как почти излечившийся алкоголик на пивоварне или как игрок, застрявший в Лас-Вегасе со всеми сбережениями на руках. Лучше провести день, неделю, месяц у Дэнни, даже если он задохнется в шлеме. Лучше провести это время котом. Он должен сказать нет.  
  
— Хорошо. — Он точно наркоман.  
  
— Эх, — разочарованно вздыхает Дэнни.  
  
— Просто замечательно, — говорит Клэр. — Это очень… это действительно хорошо, ребята. — В ее глазах Мэтт всегда был лучше, чем на самом деле. Он чувствует, как Джессика и Люк озадаченно переводят взгляд с него на Фогги и обратно.  
  
Пакуя остатки аптечки, Клэр оставляет им с Фогги инструкции, на какие симптомы обращать внимание, помимо очевидных.  
  
— И послушай, я знаю, что ты проигнорируешь мой совет, но не вздумай преследовать этого своего Крэйвена, пока я не выясню, что он тебе вколол.  
  
— Я не позволю какому-то охотнику на людей разгуливать по Адской кухне.  
  
Клэр поворачивает голову к Люку. Мэтт не видит выражение ее лица, но знает это тяжелое молчание многозначительного взгляда.  
  
— Я уже собирался, — говорит Люк ей, а затем Мэтту. — Мы тебя прикроем, Дьявол. У перевертышей и так все плохо, не хватало только, чтобы на нас охотились.  
  
— Да, присоединяйся к команде! — говорит Дэнни.  
  
— Мы не команда, — возражает Джессика.  
  
— Она всегда так говорит.  
  
— Ща по жопе получишь, Рэнд.  
  
— И это она тоже всегда говорит!  
  
Мэтта не интересует вступление в команду, ни в какую, официальную или нет, особенно пока на него еще давит случившееся с последним из тех, кто сражался на его стороне. Но он вряд ли сможет обломать этих людей после того, как они спасли ему жизнь, и он не хочет разочаровывать Клэр. И Фогги, если, конечно, Фогги все еще может разочаровать отказ Мэтта от поддержки.  
  
Кроме того, он всегда может сказать «да» и отправиться за Крэйвеном в одиночку, особенно когда яд выйдет из организма.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он и дает Люку и другим свой текущий одноразовый мобильник, чтобы вбили свои номера. И радуется, что у него при себе именно он, а не заточенный под особые нужды смартфон, что раскрыло бы больше, чем он пока что готов поделиться.  
  
Перевертыши и Клэр выходят один за другим; от Клэр им с Фогги напоследок достаются крепкие объятия и еще более крепкие словечки, когда она велит держать ее в курсе его состояния.  
  
А потом остаются только они с Фогги.  
  
Фогги вздыхает и идет к своему столу. Мэтт слышит слабый щелчок кнопки и как затихает жужжание вентилятора в компьютере.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Фогги, — к тебе или ко мне?  
  
  
  


**Глава 3  
Я грежу местом рядом с ним**

  
  
  
Они выбирают дом Мэтта, поскольку тот удобнее для слепого, кота и Сорвиголовы. У Фогги в офисе находятся старая футболка и зубная щетка, которые он может взять с собой. Мэтт помнит, как он начал хранить эти вещи у «Лэндмана и Зака», когда приходилось спать в предрассветные часы, потому что они были слишком озабочены карьерой, чтобы найти время дойти домой и нормально выспаться. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по тем временам.  
  
Им повезло, что уже поздно, потому что Мэтт дважды перекидывается по дороге домой. Во второй раз Фогги наклоняется и бормочет:  
  
— Может, останешься котом? Я тебя донесу.  
  
Мэтт негодующе шипит, прежде чем снова перекинуться человеком.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— О да, я вижу, ты отлично справляешься, — тянет Фогги, но остаток пути до квартиры Мэтта обходится без дальнейших инцидентов.  
  
Мэтт поднимается по пожарной лестнице и входит с крыши, затем впускает Фогги через переднюю дверь. Фогги оглядывается вокруг, вероятно, оценивая, как ему сейчас живется, и в Мэтте звенит тихое торжество: Фогги не в чем его упрекнуть. Он не скатился в нищету, диван не пропитан кровью. Еды, правда, маловато, но через два дня доставят продукты. Он не беспомощен и не дикий зверь, что бы там Фогги ни думал.  
  
Если мыслить рационально, Фогги никогда не считал его ни тем ни другим, но Мэтт сейчас не в настроении быть рациональным.  
  
— Можешь занять кровать, — предлагает он и кивает в сторону дивана. — Меня рекламный щит не беспокоит.  
  
— Не уверен, что тебе следует спать на диване. Ты не ранен? — спрашивает Фогги.  
  
Мэтт ощетинивается.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что Клэр сказала бы, будь я ранен?  
  
Фогги вздыхает.  
  
— Проехали. Не могу ругаться на пустой желудок. Хочешь, я что-нибудь закажу?  
  
То, что Фогги с ним не спорит, почему-то злит еще больше — будто на него жаль тратить силы. Мэтт чувствует, что сейчас снова станет котом, и подавляет превращение.  
  
— Конечно. Все что душе угодно. Я плачу.  
  
— Раз так, возьму суши, — заявляет Фогги. Мэтт раздраженно вздыхает, но не спорит.  
  
Фогги делает заказ, бросает телефон на кофейный столик и падает на диван. Мэтт чувствует беспомощное облегчение, что не в кресло, где тот сидел в день, когда узнал все его секреты, и из-за которого Мэтт чувствовал себя тогда как перед трибуналом.  
  
Конечно, теперь Мэтту надо выбирать, сесть ли на диван рядом с Фогги или занять кресло. Он откладывает решение, уходя в спальню, чтобы снять броню.  
  
— Так почему этот Крэйвен охотится за тобой? — окликает его Фогги, пока Мэтт стаскивает сапоги. — Дурная слава? Как он вообще узнал, что ты перевертыш?  
  
Мэтт вздрагивает. Разговор будет не из веселых.  
  
— Его наняли, — говорит он.  
  
И слышит, как сердце Фогги ускоряется.  
  
— Наняли? — повторяет тот. — Но… он знал, что ты перевертыш. Как много людей знают это, хотя бы о Сорвиголове, а не о тебе?  
  
— Ты, — говорит Мэтт. — Отец Лантом. Карен и Клэр. Твои новые приятели-линчеватели. — На этом Фогги горестно вздыхает. — И Фиск.  
  
— Черт! Правда? Фиск?  
  
Мэтт выходит из спальни в боксерах, с футболкой в руке. Он мог бы надеть ее сразу, но хочет, чтобы Фогги увидел, что он не соврал про травмы.  
  
— В ту ночь, когда ты… нашел меня, — начинает он. — Когда Фиск чуть меня не убил. Мне пришлось перекинуться, чтобы сбежать.  
  
Он понимает, что Фогги смотрит на него. Год назад он смог бы определить выражение лица Фогги по языку тела и тону голоса. Теперь он может только гадать.  
  
Наконец Фогги вздыхает.  
  
— И он… что, прямо из тюрьмы нанял этого парня?  
  
— Вряд ли он имеет к этому какое-то отношение лично, — говорит Мэтт. — Но, очевидно, он рассказал обо мне своей девушке.  
  
— Его… Ванесса, за которой ты следил в художественной галерее? — спрашивает Фогги. — Ее так и не нашли.  
  
Мэтт пожимает плечами.  
  
— Да, но где бы она ни была, очевидно, она все еще может переводить деньги сумасшедшим, финансируя их сольные крестовые походы против Халка.  
  
— То есть он делает это ради денег?  
  
— Так он сказал.  
  
Фогги стонет и трет лицо.  
  
— Господи, Мэтт, твоя жизнь полное дерьмо.  
  
— Я вырубаю наркоторговцев и угонщиков машин, — огрызается Мэтт. — Ты думаешь, я просил, чтобы за мной охотились, как за зверем?  
  
— Я этого не говорил, и ты это знаешь, — парирует Фогги.  
  
— Но подумал.  
  
— Что, теперь ты еще и мысли читаешь? — фыркает Фогги. — Одно лишь то, что ты чувствуешь мой гребаный пульс или что ты там еще чувствуешь, не значит, что у меня нет шансов на частную жизнь. Или на самостоятельные суждения.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил, что ты не можешь…  
  
— О да, ты никогда не снисходил, чтобы говорить мне хоть что-то? — Мэтт не успевает ответить, потому что раздается звонок в дверь, и Фогги поднимается. — И, Бога ради, надень что-нибудь. Разносчику ни к чему столько красоты.  
  
Вместо того чтобы одеться, Мэтт непроизвольно перекидывается и раздраженно шипит. Фогги стонет.  
  
— Сейчас, — говорит он, и открывает дверь.  
  
У Мэтта и в мыслях нет перекидываться перед курьером, и он ждет, дергая хвостом, пока Фогги не закончит обмен любезностями и не запрет дверь на три замка. Затем Мэтт снова становится человеком и натягивает футболку сердитыми, резкими движениями.  
  
— Я верну тебе деньги. Я уже сказал, что заплачу,— говорит он, вынимая пару бутылок пива из холодильника, пока Фогги распаковывает еду на кухонном столе.  
  
Фогги вздыхает.  
  
— Чем, Мэтт?  
  
Мэтт с грохотом ставит пиво на стол, заставив Фогги подпрыгнуть.  
  
— У меня. Есть. Работа. — огрызается он. — Веду дела. Может, у меня и нет шикарного нового офиса и клиентов-миллиардеров, но я не совсем беспомощен без тебя.  
  
— О, не волнуйся, приятель, ты ясно дал понять, что я тебе не нужен, — говорит Фогги. — Может быть, мой офис, но не я.  
  
— Я не знал, что это твой офис, пока мы не пришли, — говорит Мэтт. — И кстати, не похоже, чтобы тебя смущало полное собрание недогероев Вест-сайда. Разве что Сорвиголова.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься?! Ты действительно злишься, что я с ними дружу? Или ждал, что я удалю номер Клэр и вообще перестану общаться с людьми?  
  
— Нет! — рычит Мэтт, изо всех сил цепляясь за человеческий облик. — Я просто…  
  
Это несправедливо, он хочет разныться как ребенок: «Почему ты не против, чтобы они дрались на улицах? Чтобы были теми, кем должны быть? Почему им можно, а мне нет?!».  
  
Вместо этого он дышит на счет, как велел Стик, когда Мэтт в детстве учился медиации. Потребность перекинуться утихает, но Мэтт все еще может чувствовать ее, зудящую на грани сознания.  
  
— Неважно, — отвечает он. — Давай просто поедим.  
  
Они ужинают почти в полном молчании. Мэтт понимает, что Фогги заказал его любимые суши, и не знает, как относиться к тому, что Фогги об этом помнит.  
  
Они почти доедают, когда шум снаружи пугает Мэтта, и он в очередной раз внезапно перекидывается. Палочки для еды с грохотом падают на пол, пальцы превращаются в подушечки, и он остается на стуле, слишком маленький, чтобы дотянуться до стола.  
  
Фогги охает и замолкает в ожидании. Мэтт благодарен: сейчас он слишком зол и унижен, и не готов переварить, что бы Фогги ни сказал.  
  
Он сосредотачивается, перекидывается обратно и подбирает упавшие палочки и суши. Когда он бросает их в мусорное ведро, то понимает, что Фогги, вероятно, выбрал суши, потому что это было что-то, что Мэтт мог съесть в любом облике, а не стыдиться, поедая из консервной банки тунца или еще какой корм.  
  
Думать об этом он тоже не готов. Так что он просто выуживает из ящика стола запасные палочки, садится и ждет, пока Фогги заговорит.  
  
— Какого рода дела? — спрашивает Фогги наконец.  
  
Этого Мэтт не ожидал.  
  
— А?  
  
Фогги ковыряет палочками свою еду, будто обнаружил там что-то, интересное.  
  
— Ты сказал, что ведешь дела. Расскажешь?  
  
Это оливковая ветвь, пусть и маленькая, и Мэтт благодарно ее принимает.  
  
— В основном арендные, — говорит он. — Я завоевал себе огромную не-популярность среди домовладельцев Адской кухни. Есть один парень…  
  
Говорить о делах удобно, безопасно, даже если странно работать над случаями, о которых Фогги еще не знает. Фогги упоминает несколько деталей из собственной практики. Это почти нормально.  
  
Могло бы быть, если бы Мэтт прекратил перекидываться туда-сюда. Теперь это происходит быстрее, само по себе и внезапно, будто лишь затем, чтобы подтвердить опасения Клэр, что проблема дегенеративна… Что он, возможно, в конечном итоге не сможет снова стать человеком. Он пытается не думать об этом, но каждый раз, когда снова перекидывается, требуется все больше времени, чтобы успокоиться и перекинуться обратно, больше времени, чтобы вернуться мыслями в русло разговора. Вежливое молчание Фогги при этом с каждым разом становится все более и более раздражающим. Или, может быть, Мэтт так расстроен, что просто ищет повод на кого-нибудь накричать.  
  
— Скажи это, — наконец выговаривает он, в третий раз перекинувшись обратно.  
  
— Что сказать?  
  
— То, что мучительно хочешь сказать.  
  
Фогги замолкает, а потом выдает:  
  
— Кажется, я объелся. Хочешь, сложу остатки в холодильник?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не об этом, — говорит Мэтт, когда Фогги встает и принимается упаковывать остатки еды.  
  
— Господи, Мэтт! — Фогги захлопывает холодильник. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя, ясно? Я беспокоюсь, что ты перекинешься на людях, беспокоюсь, что будут другие побочные эффекты, беспокоюсь об этом психе, который висит у тебя на хвосте. — Он пожимает плечами. — Но ты не хочешь этого слышать, так что я, черт возьми, должен сказать?  
  
— И это все? — спрашивает Мэтт. — А где «я же говорил»?  
  
Фогги раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо говорил тебе остерегаться ядовитых для перевертышей дротиков от безумных русских охотников за головами, так что нет, не скажу.  
  
— Идет. Значит, после того, как ты месяцами травил меня за то, что я Сорвиголова, теперь тебе нечего сказать?  
  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Мэтт? Ты злишься, если я говорю, что тебя могут убить, и если не говорю, тоже злишься. Да, я все еще хочу, чтобы ты не был Сорвиголовой, хорошо? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был тем нормальным, занудным, здравомыслящим Мэттом, каким я всегда тебя считал…  
  
— И не был перевертышем, верно? — перебивает Мэтт.  
  
— И не лгал мне! — взрывается Фогги. — Черт возьми, Мэтт, я понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне сразу, но восемь лет? Я возил тебя домой к своей семье, я влез с тобой в долги… Боже, ты был первым человеком, которому я открылся, а ты не смог доверять мне достаточно, чтобы рассказать хоть что-то? Смена ипостаси, обостренные чувства, драки — ничего из этого.  
  
— И был в этом неправ? Ты злишься на меня с тех пор, как узнал. Ты только что сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы я не был Сорвиголовой!  
  
— Да потому что тебя убьют!  
  
— Я знаю, что делаю, Фогги.  
  
— Умоляю, да ты же едва на ногах держишься!  
  
— А остальные настолько круче? — спрашивает Мэтт, слишком расстроенный, чтобы и дальше замалчивать эту мелочную обиду. — Ты их почти не знаешь. Сколько этому мальчишке, Рэнду, двадцать? Но ты веришь, что они знают, что делают, а я нет?  
  
— Все не так, — говорит Фогги.  
  
— Почему? Потому что они все зрячие?  
  
— Нет! Господи, Мэтт.  
  
— Так почему…  
  
— Потому что я ни в кого из них не влюблен! — орет Фогги. — Потому что да, они мои друзья и я забочусь о них, но если один из них умрет на улице, мой мир от этого не рухнет!  
  
Мэтт пытается проорать в ответ «Что?», но прежде чем успевает схватить Фогги, встряхнуть и заставить повторить, уже опять превращается, съеживается до уровня его колен.  
  
Он концентрируется. Ему нужно перекинуться обратно. Фогги ощутимо дрожит над ним, его сердце колотится барабанной дробью.  
  
Фогги любит его.  
  
Ничего не происходит. Мэтт не может справиться со своей кошачьей формой, не может даже сосредоточиться, чтобы попытаться. Что бы это ни было, как и сказала Клэр, это вызвано стрессом. А Мэтт сейчас в большом стрессе.  
  
— Ты… — голос Фогги срывается. Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается снова. — Ты остаешься в этой форме, чтобы уйти от разговора, или ты застрял?  
  
Мэтт воет, кладет передние лапы на колено Фогги и шипит на него так громко, как только может, в отчаянии дергая хвостом. Он не хочет уходить от разговора. Он хочет продолжать бороться. Он хочет быть человеком. Он хочет…  
  
Фогги любит его.  
  
— Так. Так. Спокойнее. Черт, — Фогги проводит руками по волосам. — Клэр сказала, что когда нервничаешь, становится только хуже, так что давай просто… перестанем орать и успокоимся.  
  
С минуту он стоит в позе, источающей беспомощность. Мэтт так и упирается передними лапами ему в колено, будто стоит ему их убрать — и Фогги исчезнет.  
  
— Черт. Мне не помешает больше пива, — наконец говорит Фогги. — И тебе, но ты, наверное, не сможешь… Думаю, я мог бы налить в мисочку…  
  
Мэтт впивается когтями ему в брюки — не настолько, чтобы поцарапать, просто чтобы обозначить, что думает о пиве из миски на полу.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Фогги отцепляет когти от штанины и достает пиво из холодильника. Делает несколько бесцельных шагов по кухне, прежде чем наконец сдается и опускается на диван с таким вздохом, будто только что протащил себя через пятьдесят миль пустыни и знает, что впереди еще столько же.  
  
Мэтт запрыгивает Фогги на колени, садится и выжидающе смотрит.  
  
Фогги делает большой глоток пива.  
  
— Что? — наконец спрашивает он. — Ты не можешь хотеть… поговорить об этом. Ты вообще не можешь говорить.  
  
Мэтт мяукает.  
  
— «Мяу» — это не разговор. Боже, я должен был догадаться, что ты будешь спорить даже в кошачьей шкуре, — сухо говорит Фогги. — Я имею в виду, о чем тут говорить? Не то чтобы ты об этом не знал.  
  
Мэтт громко протестует и пытается покачать головой. Ощущения странные, но у него получается.  
  
— Ты не… Ты не знал? — пульс Фогги учащается. Мэтт мяукает. Конечно он не знал. Если бы он знал, он бы… он…  
  
Ладно, он не знает, что именно, но что-нибудь точно бы сделал.  
  
— Вот черт, — говорит Фогги. Его голос крайне редко звучал настолько подавленно. Мэтт ненавидит этот тон.  
  
После долгой паузы Фогги снова вздыхает.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, это не имеет значения, — говорит он. — Не похоже, что от дружбы осталось, что портить.  
  
Уши Мэтта поникают.  
  
— Да ладно, Мэтт, — говорит Фогги с деланным легкомыслием. — Это ты точно знал.  
  
И не поспоришь, даже будь у Мэтта прямо сейчас возможность говорить. Зато прямо сейчас Фогги здесь и… И любит его… И даже если прямо сейчас Мэтт не может поговорить об этом, или выпить пива, или даже открыть дверь, он не совсем беспомощен.  
  
Он забирается по бедру Фогги и утыкается головой ему в грудь, прямо над сердцем.  
  
— Мэтт, — упавшим голосом произносит Фогги, и Мэтт чувствует в воздухе запах соли.  
  
Он снова бодает Фогги в грудь, упирается туда лапами и утыкается носом ему в лицо, как будто может смотреть ему в глаза, как будто хотя бы в этой форме не слеп. Фогги прерывисто вздыхает и гладит Мэтта по голове, и Мэтт мурлычет изо всех сил. Ему кажется, что горло заржавело — было не так много поводов мурлыкать с тех пор, как они с Электрой лениво сворачивались после обеда в солнечном пятне, переплетясь хвостами… Но он все еще умеет это делать. Он не может говорить и не знает, что бы сказал, если бы мог, но он может попытаться показать Фогги, как он горд, удивлен и недостоин его любви.  
  
— Боже, ты должен был сделать это давным-давно, — говорит Фогги. — На тебя такого просто невозможно злиться. И очень трудно смущаться. Не то чтобы коты совсем не могли меня смутить: у Реджинальда, кота моей двоюродной бабушки Милли, был очень осуждающий взгляд.  
  
Он чешет Мэтту шею, и Мэтт наклоняет голову в сторону, чтобы чесать было удобнее, и мурлычет громче. Его сто лет не чесали, а Фогги — вообще никогда. Некоторые перевертыши считают, что нельзя предаваться удовольствиям, доступным в зверином облике, потому что это низводит на уровень животных. У них есть человеческий разум, и они могут побороть желание гоняться за веревочкой, ловить мяч или бегать по открытому полю, точно так же, как могут игнорировать желание кусаться или царапаться, или шарахаться от громких звуков.  
  
Но у Мэтта столько же кошачьих инстинктов, сколько и человеческих, и сейчас его гладит и чешет тот, кто его любит.  
  
Он подозревал, смутно и почти подсознательно, что Фогги был влюблен в него, когда они только встретились, но к тому моменту, как Мэтт понял, как уверенно определить интерес со стороны мужчин, Фогги перестал демонстрировать признаки. Конечно, Фогги постоянно шутит о его привлекательности, то есть шутил, но он также регулярно называет Карен солнышком на каблучках и представляет Бретта людям: «Это самый красивый полицейский в Нью-Йорке (ненавижу его)». Фогги Нельсон раздает комплименты направо и налево.  
  
Но это совсем другое. Мэтт привык, что люди тянутся к нему, но любой, кто действительно знает его, знает все, даже самые постыдные, его тайны, и все еще любит его… Ну, Мэтт всегда представлял в этой роли кого-то столько же поломанного жизнью. Вроде Электры.  
  
Любовь Фогги — это то, с чем он и в лучших обстоятельствах не знал бы, что делать. Фогги ему, вне всяких сомнений, небезразличен. Фогги был его лучшим другом — и иногда чем-то вроде точки опоры, — и когда пришлось жить без него, Мэтт ощущал подобие фантомных болей.  
  
Но он не переставал гадать, что сделал бы, получи он сердце Фогги. Он точно знал, что этому не бывать, но почему-то надеялся.  
  
Он не понимает, что задремал у Фогги на коленях, пока мягкая, удобная кровать под ним не начинает двигаться. Мэтт вздрагивает и выпускает когти, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Ай, — говорит Фогги, и Мэтт виновато втягивает когти, слезает с его колен и устраивается на диване, пока Фогги встает. — Ничего, всего лишь пара проколов от когтей. Не хотел тебя будить, но мне, наверное, пора в кровать. Есть шанс, что ты перекинешься обратно?  
  
Он и забыл почти. Мэтт концентрируется, но человеческий облик кажется все таким же недосягаемым, как и раньше. Мэтт расстроенно дергает хвостом.  
  
Фогги вздыхает.  
  
— Сочту за отрицательный ответ. Черт. Ладно, сейчас уже слишком поздно звонить Клэр, и она все равно ничего не сделает. Если ты к утру не перекинешься, отнесу тебя к ней. Но нужно хоть немного поспать.  
  
Мэтт кивает и снова устраивается на диване. Даже с остаточным теплом тела Фогги он чувствует холод.  
  
Фогги останавливается в дверях спальни.  
  
— Знаешь, кровать достаточно большая для двоих, особенно если один из них весит восемь фунтов, — говорит он. — И она твоя.  
  
Мэтт моргает, потом спрыгивает с дивана и бежит в спальню. Он не уверен, что Фогги был бы так же щедр на ласку, не застрянь Мэтт в кошачьей форме, но примет всю, пока тот предлагает.  
  
Фогги раздевается до трусов, натягивает футболку и идет в ванную чистить зубы. Мэтт колеблется у кровати. Что, если он перекинется ночью?  
  
Снаружи доносится шум, странно близко к окну. Мэтт наклоняет голову и подходит ближе, пытаясь разобрать, что там…  
  
— Только не говори, что ты планируешь в таком виде свалить, — говорит Фогги, возвращаясь в спальню.  
  
Мэтт возмущенно мяучет: не полный же он дурак.  
  
Фогги растягивается в центре кровати. Мэтт на секунду замирает, потом вспрыгивает рядом и сворачивается калачиком на подушке, у головы Фогги.  
  
— Что же нам теперь делать, Мэтти? — спрашивает Фогги в потолок, и Мэтт сомневается, что он говорит о Крэйвене. Но как бы там ни было, ответа у него нет.  
  


**Глава 4  
Наш путь сквозь терни и цветы**

  
  
Мэтта будит тепло утреннего солнца на лице. Он откидывает одеяло и только потом понимает, что сделал это рукой: пока спал, он снова превратился в человека.  
  
Он садится, продирая глаза ото сна. Фогги нет ни в постели, ни вообще в квартире. Потянувшись к телефону, обнаруживает, что там ждет голосовое сообщение.  
  
«Привет, Мэтт. Чувствую себя как дурак, унося твой телефон в гостиную, чтобы позвонить на него со своего, но я не хотел тебя будить, вот и… Дурак и есть. Сейчас ты снова человек, так что я пойду домой, приму душ и переоденусь, а потом позвоню в офис и скажу им… Не знаю, что-нибудь. Позвони мне, когда это получишь. Угу. Пока.»  
  
Мэтт потягивается, наслаждаясь каждым движением человеческих плеч, и направляется на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе чашку кофе. Пока кофе настаивается, Мэтт звонит Фогги, но его сразу переключает на голосовую почту. Фогги, должно быть, по уши в работе — раз он прошлой ночью был в офисе допоздна, у него, наверно, убийственная нагрузка.  
  
— Привет, Фог, это я. Я встал. Перезвони, как сможешь.  
  
Мэтт, бросает телефон на кухонный стол и садится ждать. Потягивая кофе, он пытается сообразить, что делать дальше. Он знает, что и Фогги и Клэр сказали бы, что не стоит идти в офис, пока остается шанс внезапно превратиться на улице или перед клиентом, и как бы ненавистно ни было это признавать, скорее всего, они правы. И вряд ли он смог бы значительно продвинуться в поисках Крэйвена среди бела дня, даже без риска внезапно оказаться на четырех лапах.  
  
Однако он не может сидеть сложа руки, когда Крэйвен все еще свободно разгуливает по Адской кухне. Кажется, прошлой ночью кто-то упомянул, что Джессика — частный детектив; может, Фогги с ней свяжется, и она поможет Мэтту отследить кредитные карты или бронирование отелей, или что-то в этом роде. Настолько необычный человек не может раствориться бесследно.  
  
Звонит телефон. Не обычный сотовый — «рабочий», все еще засунутый в карман куртки.  
  
Наверное, Клэр хочет проверить его состояние. Мэтт проходит в спальню и достает телефон.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Привет, Сорвиголова.  
  
Не Клэр. Джессика. Какое совпадение! Вот только Мэтт не верит в совпадения.  
  
— Джессика? Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего, Ромео, мне просто нужно обсудить с Нельсоном дело. Похоже, он за вашими игрищами забыл зарядить свой телефон, и сразу перебрасывают на голосовую почту. Не передашь ему трубку?  
  
Мэтт чувствует укол беспокойства.  
  
— Он не здесь. — Мэтт не берется объяснять, что предположения Джессики о них неверны, потому что она, похоже, поняла динамику их отношений гораздо лучше, чем он. — Он ушел принять душ и переодеться. Я решил, что он чем-то занят дома или в офисе.  
  
— Ну, его нет в офисе, потому что я там, и Хогарт говорит, что он не звонил, — говорит Джессика. — Он любитель подольше постоять под душем или типа того?  
  
Тревога усиливается.  
  
— Нет… — начинает было Мэтт, но тут же с грохотом роняет трубку и яростно шипит от раздражения.  
  
— Что это было? — трубка отлетает, и голос Джессики звучит будто издалека. — Ты опять перекинулся? Слушай, Дэнни знает, где живет Нельсон, я пошлю его проверить, а к тебе отправлю Клэр. Оставайся на месте, ладно?  
  
Мэтт возмущенно мяукает. Как будто он будет прятаться дома, когда Фогги может быть в беде. Он уже идет к окну, но все еще слышит Джессику.  
  
— Сорвиголова? Сорвиголова, я сказала, оставайся там, Дэнни может… Да блядь!  
  


***

  
Когда погода позволяет, Мэтт оставляет окно открытым, чтобы проскользнуть после патрулирования, если не захочется лезть через крышу. Он сбегает по пожарной лестнице и несется вниз по улице, заставляя пешеходов отпрыгивать в сторону, а автомобили визжать тормозами. По крышам было бы безопаснее, но он просто не перепрыгнет настолько широкие улицы.  
  
Когда он добирается до дома Фогги, легкие горят. Это тело рассчитано на рывки и броски, а не на скоростной бег через восемь кварталов, и каждое движение отдается болью. Он игнорирует это и забирается по пожарной лестнице.  
  
Фогги нет дома, и Мэтт знает об этом задолго до того, как достигает нужного этажа, но все равно прохаживается туда-обратно по карнизу вдоль трех окон его квартиры, будто это как-то поможет. Ни голоса, ни шагов, ни ровного биения сердца.  
  
Он уговаривает себя, что не стоит волноваться, что есть множество рациональных причин, почему Фогги нет ни на работе, ни дома, ни у Мэтта, и почему у него выключен телефон, хотя он сам просил Мэтта перезвонить.  
  
Но Фогги не бросит Мэтта, когда нужен ему. Не бросит, даже если все еще на Мэтта злится. Не бросит, раз любит.  
  
В квартире разносится стук в дверь.  
  
— Фогги? — слышится голос Дэнни. — Ты там, чувак?  
  
Мэтт мяучит, хотя Дэнни не может слышать его через окно и дверь. Дэнни стучит снова… а затем грохочет взрыв, от которого Мэтт чуть не сваливается с карниза, и входная дверь распахивается.  
  
— Фогги? Прости за дверь, приятель… — говорит Дэнни, входя в квартиру и оглядываясь.  
  
Мэтт снова мяучит, теперь громче, и на сей раз Дэнни его слышит. Он открывает окно, и Мэтт запрыгивает внутрь.  
  
— Сорвиголова? Э-э, надеюсь? — говорит Дэнни. — Я уже сломал Фогги дверь, наверное, не стоит впускать в его квартиру случайную кошку. За дверь я заплачу, если что.  
  
Мэтт разочарованно фыркает и принимается обнюхивать квартиру. Его обоняние в этой форме ничуть не острее, чем в человеческом теле, но его хватает, чтобы понять: запахи, которые он улавливает, несвежие. Фогги не был дома со вчерашнего утра.  
  
— О, мы все обнюхиваем? — спрашивает Дэнни и перекидывается. Он тычется носом в мебель и плинтусы, мешая Мэтту и едва не наступая ему на хвост. Собаки…  
  
Дэнни перекидывается обратно.  
  
— Вряд ли он заходил со вчерашнего дня, — говорит он.  
  
Мэтт воет. Он это знает.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох. Злость на Дэнни не поможет ему выяснить, где Фогги, но разговор с ним может помочь. Он считает до десяти, концентрируется, и ему удается перекинуться.

— О, привет, я тебя знаю, — говорит Дэнни, и Мэтт внезапно понимает, что, когда перекинулся в кота, был в боксерах и футболке, и на нем все еще только это и надето. И что более важно, он без маски. — У Фогги на столе твоя фотография. Мердок, верно?  
  
Мэтт не знает, что делать с тем фактом, что Фогги все еще хранит его фотографию, но у него нет времени, чтобы сейчас об этом думать.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
  
— Круто, я знаю, кто такой Сорвиголова! — Дэнни делает паузу. — Погоди, ты что, слепой? Как бороться с преступностью, если ты слепой? А как кошка ты тоже не видишь? А где ты тренировался? Просто что мы с моей девушкой смотрели видео с тобой на Ютубе и мы никогда не видели, чтобы кто-то смешивал айкидо с крав-магой как…  
  
— Дэнни, — Мэтт делает еще один глубокий вдох, — слушай. Сегодня утром Фогги оставил мне сообщение, что заедет к себе за сменой одежды, но очевидно, что так и не заехал. Джессика говорит, в офисе его тоже нет. Я волнуюсь. Среди его текущих дел есть что-то опасное?  
  
— Насчет этого Джесс знает больше моего, — отвечает Дэнни виновато.  
  
— Ладно. — Мэтт принимает решение. Он не знает этих людей, не знает, можно ли им доверять, но Фогги доверяет им, а Фогги может быть в опасности. Мэтт готов поклясться, что если это понадобится Фогги, он сорвет маску Сорвиголовы в здании суда.  
  
— Можешь передать ей и Люку, чтобы ждали нас у меня дома? — спрашивает он. — И Клэр. Вот адрес.  
  


***

  
Полчаса спустя они собрались в гостиной Мэтта. От Фогги по-прежнему нет вестей. Мэтт трижды перекидывался непроизвольно и один раз нарочно, чтобы поскорее вернуться в квартиру, и не в нижнем белье, — и каждый раз с большим трудом превращался обратно. Сейчас он в костюме, так как не знает, когда опять перекинется, и не хочет, чтобы его снова застукали в трусах. Шлем пока снят, так как эти люди все равно уже знают его секрет.  
  
Он также отправил неудобные сообщения Карен, Марси и родителям Фогги. Ни с кем из них них Фогги не связывался.  
  
— Хогарт не может вспомнить ничего такого из его дел, что повесило бы ему на спину мишень, — говорит Джессика, завершив звонок и бросая телефон на диван. — И он до сих пор не связался ни с ней, ни со своим помощником.  
  
— Постарайся не делать поспешных выводов, — говорит Клэр, прежде чем Мэтт успевает ответить. — Этому может быть логическое объяснение.  
  
— Ну не знаю, Нельсон обычно отчитывается, — комментирует Люк. По взмаху волос Клэр, когда она поворачивается к Люку, Мэтт подозревает, что того опять удостоили особого взгляда. — Что? Я просто реалист.  
  
— Если ты знаешь, где он хранит свои счета и прочее, я могу попытаться отследить его кредитные карточки… — начинает Джессика, и тут у Мэтта звонит телефон.  
  
«Фогги. Фогги. Фогги».  
  
Мэтт судорожно хватает телефон.  
  
— Фогги? Фог, ты в порядке?  
  
— Доброе утро, Сорвиголова, — говорит знакомый голос.  
  
— Крэйвен, — удается прорычать Мэтту, прежде чем он перекидывается и роняет телефон.  
  
Джессика бросается вперед и включает громкую связь, а остальные вскакивают на ноги.  
  
— …чтобы запомнить, — продолжает Крэйвен. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится мой маленький подарок?  
  
— Где Нельсон, ты, шут гороховый? — требует Джессика.  
  
— А, это прелестная мисс Джонс? — вежливо спрашивает Крэйвен. — Мистер Кейдж и мистер Рэнд тоже там? Видите, я провел расследование.  
  
— Если ты навредил Фогги, у тебя будут большие неприятности, — говорит Дэнни не особенно устрашающе. Мэтт шипит на телефон, но подозревает, что этим тоже никого не напугает.  
  
— Уверяю вас, мистер Нельсон в полном порядке. Я не собираюсь причинять ему вред, — говорит Крэйвен. — Вот, я посылаю вам доказательство.  
  
На телефон приходит новое сообщение. Джессика открывает его.  
  
— Это фотография Фогги, — говорит она. — Выглядит немного помятым, руки связаны за спиной, но в остальном целый. И немного угрюмый.  
  
Фогги в порядке. Пока что. Мэтт не уверен, упасть ли ему с облегчением или царапать каждого в комнате, пока они не заставят Крэйвена сказать, где Фогги.  
  
— Ты должен гордиться своим любовником, — говорит Крэйвен, и Мэтт слишком напуган и разъярен, чтобы смущаться. — Он ни слова не сказал о твоей личности. Конечно, я выследил тебя до дома задолго до того, как поймал его, и я уже знаю все о тебе, но это очень благородно.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Люк, переходя к делу.  
  
— Все то же, чего хотел с самого начала, — почти удивленно говорит Крэйвен. — Доставить Сорвиголову моему клиенту.  
  
— Тогда зачем тебе Фогги? — спрашивает Дэнни.  
  
— Американцы не знакомы с понятием «ловить на живца»? Или обмена? Сорвиголова сдается, чтобы я доставил его мисс Марианне, и мистер Нельсон выходит на свободу. Это очень просто.  
  
— И мы должны просто поверить тебе? — спрашивает Джессика.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы поверили, но, честно говоря, у вас нет выбора, — отвечает Крэйвен. — У меня мистер Нельсон. Если вы хотите его вернуть, Сорвиголова должен сдаться.  
  
Джессика отворачивается от телефона и матерится себе под нос.  
  
Крэйвен, вероятно, слышит, но продолжает говорить.  
  
— Остальные могут пойти с тобой в качестве страховки, если ты хочешь. Мы совершим обмен в полночь у фонтана Бетесда в Центральном парке. Прощай.  
  
Он вешает трубку. Мэтт ощетинивается, хлеща хвостом, шипя и скалясь на телефон, как будто это что-то даст. Как будто это вернет ему Фогги.  
  
— Ну, вот и ответ на вопрос, — говорит Клэр. Мэтт направляется к окну. — Эй! Куда собрался?  
  
Мэтт шипит уже на нее. Разве это не очевидно? Он собирается вернуть Фогги.  
  
— Он сказал полночь, Мэтт. Еще только полдень. Они еще не там, — говорит Клэр.  
  
— Зато там миллион туристов, — добавляет Джессика. — Притормози и подумай пару секунд, рогатый.  
  
— Можешь перекинуться назад? — спрашивает Клэр.  
  
Как будто Мэтт не пытался все это время. Он припадает к полу и концентрируется. Ничего не происходит.  
  
— Ты должен сосредоточиться, чувак, — советует Дэнни. — Сделай глубокий вдох и почувствуй энергию планеты.  
  
Мэтт, шипит на него, прижав уши.  
  
— Ладно, молчу, извини.  
  
— У нас больше двенадцати часов, — говорит Клэр спокойным и твердым голосом. — До тех пор с Фогги ничего не случится. Я видела фотографию. Выглядит нормально. Только не торопись… и дыши.  
  
Мэтт позволяет когтям скользнуть обратно и расслабляет спину. Снова делает долгий, медленный вдох, выдыхает — и перекидывается.  
  
— Я верну Фогги, — произносит он, как только снова может говорить. — Мне все равно, что вы скажете. Как только солнце сядет, я пойду в парк.  
  
— Никто не собирается бросать Фогги, Сорвиголова, — говорит Люк. — Мы все перед ним в долгу и не оставим его одного.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь, что ты пойдешь туда, — говорит Клэр. — Токсин, который ввел тебе Крэйвен, похоже, не выводится.  
  
— Да, как кошка кошке: на четырех лапах от тебя будет мало толку, — говорит Джессика.  
  
— Есть успехи с противоядием? — спрашивает Мэтт.  
  
Клэр качает головой.  
  
— В «Рэнд» достаточно технологий и спецов, чтобы разобрать твою кровь на атомы, но я не химик. Мы даже не все компоненты смогли идентифицировать. Один, кажется, катализатор, один с высоким содержанием гамма-излучения, само-собой… И еще один напоминает яд южноафриканской лягушки, но несет генетический след перевертыша.  
  
— Подожди, это значит, что где-то есть лягушка-перевертыш с ядовитыми шипами? — переспрашивает Дэнни. — Круто!  
  
— Если только Крэйвен ее не убил, — замечает Джессика.  
  
— Ох. Не так круто.  
  
— Могу только сказать, что концентрация настолько мала, что яд должен рассосатся за пару дней, — продолжает Клэр. — Но Фогги это не спасет.  
  
— Значит, у тебя ничего нет? — спрашивает Мэтт. Он знает, что он несправедлив, особенно когда он уже так много просил у Клэр, но… это же Фогги.  
  
Она вздыхает.  
  
— Я могу дать тебе что-нибудь, чтобы нейтрализовать катализатор, но это рискованно, пока мы не знаем точный состав яда. Это может вообще никак не подействовать.  
  
— Давай, — сразу соглашается Мэтт. Он доверяет Клэр и не хочет больше терпеть эти бесконтрольные перекидывания.

— Я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе не стоит идти, — говорит Клэр. — Послушай, Мэтт, я знаю, как много значит для тебя Фоги, но ты теперь не единственный, кто может помочь ему, хорошо? Прямо в этой комнате сейчас пуленепробиваемая кожа, суперсила и полет и волшебный кулак, — добавляет она, по-очереди указывая на остальных.

— Это больше похоже на… затяжные прыжки. — отмахивается Джессика.

— Мне все равно, — говорит Мэтт. — Даже если я постоянно буду котом, плевать — я иду. Это Фогги.

Он сжимает кулаки и Джессика фыркает.

— Прежде чем ты попытаешься пробиться сквозь нас, Мурзик, не хочешь услышать, о чем я не упомянула, когда описывала фотографию Нельсона?

Мэтт застывает.

— Что?

— Я знаю, где он.

От удивления Мэтт снова перекидывается. Но это не важно, он прыгает вперед и подталкивает руку Джессики. Она тоже кошка, она поймет.

— Да-да, я знаю, — говорит она, отталкивая его морду, но при этом легонько погладив. — Ты знаешь все эти служебные постройки в парке? Где они держат тележки для гольфа и газонокосилки и, не знаю, удобрения и все такое? Однажды мне пришлось влезть в одну из них во время расследования. Я почти уверена, что Нельсон там.

Мэтт делает колоссальное усилие и снова перекидывается.

— Идем, — говорит он, надевая шлем.

— Может, тебе лучше переждать, — предлагает Люк. — Ты и в самом деле не в лучшей форме для драки.

— Да, мы вернем тебе Фогги, — говорит Дэнни.

— Я не останусь, — настаивает Мэтт. — Там Фогги. Он мой… — Джессика издает заинтересованный звук. — …друг, — заканчивает он, хотя теперь это не совсем точное слово. Они могут быть чем-то большим. Или чем-то меньшим.

— Он и наш друг тоже, — говорит Люк, но Клэр уже качает головой.

— Брось, Люк, — говорит она. — Я знаю это выражение лица. Его не отговорить.

— Но!..

— И не притворяйся, что не видишь этого взгляда, — добавляет она.

Люк вскидывает руки, явно сдаваясь, и Мэтт поворачивается к Клэр.

— Ты сказала, что можешь дать мне что-то, чтобы нейтрализовать токсин.

— Я сказала «возможно», — напоминает она. — Или не сделать ничего. Или вызвать сердечный приступ.

— Я рискну.

— Да понятно уж, — она снимает сумку с плеча и достает аптечку. — Сними перчатки, мне нужна вена.

— Ну вот, теперь это вечеринка, —тянет Джессика, когда Мэтт снимает перчатку и поддергивает рукав, чтобы у Клэр был доступ к внутренней стороне запястья. — Эй, пока ты там ширяешься, скажи, у тебя есть реальный план?

Мэтт начинает понимать, как считывать Джессику.

— А у тебя? — спрашивает он.

— Может быть. Зависит от того, случится ли у тебя сердечный приступ.

Клэр сдувает волосы с лица и берет Мэтта за руку. Он чувствует, как бьется ее пульс. Она нервничает.

Возможно, это означает, что Мэтт тоже должен нервничать, но нет. Это для Фогги. Только это имеет значение.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Клэр, приставляя острие иглы ему к запястью.

Мэтт кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Давай. — И даже не вздрагивает, когда игла пробивает кожу.

— Ну, была не была, — говорит Клэр и плавно втапливает поршень.

**Глава 5  
И он — возлюбленный опять**

У Мэтта не случается сердечного приступа. Однако он минут на двадцать теряет сознание.

Он просыпается все еще человеком. На кушетке, без шлема и нагрудника — чтобы легче дышалось.

— С возвращением, — говорит Клэр с заметным облегчением в голосе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо — Он пытается сесть и справляется со второй попытки. Клэр издает недоверчивый звук. — Ладно, немного мутит, но это пройдет.

— Я так понимаю, ты говоришь, исходя из обширного опыта отравления лягушачьим ядом? — насмешливо спрашивает Джессика. Мэтт ее игнорирует.

Он оказывается прав: через несколько минут головокружение проходит, а после еды и питья почти полностью исчезает. Что еще более важно, Мэтт снова контролирует смену ипостаси, хотя теперь появилась непривычная пауза между желанием и обращением. В общем, теперь можно отправляться на поиски Фогги.

Еще светло, и парк полон людей, а это значит, что засветившимся на телевидении Люку и Дэнни придется перекинуться.

— Никто не обратит внимания на заурядную женщину, выгуливающую собак, — объясняет Джессика. — То есть, возможно, удивятся, что вы без поводка, но…

— Ты не наденешь на меня ошейник, — говорит Люк с веселым раздражением.

— Знаю, знаю, — она поднимает руки. — Очевидно, только Мердок у нас извращенец. Ладно, я просто притворюсь несносной хиппи, которая считает, что ее собаки ведут себя лучше, чем на самом деле.

Дэнни кивает.

— О! Ты должна взять мяч, чтобы бросать. Ну знаешь, на случай, если придется ждать.

— Сосредоточься, Дэнни, — бормочет Люк.

Поскольку Джессика определенно привлечет внимание, если будет выгуливать кошку — или гулять с Сорвиголовой в полном облачении, — Мэтт вынужден перекинуться, залезть в сумку, с которой ходит по магазинам, и стараться не слишком ерзать. Это довольно унизительно, а от запаха чеснока чешется нос. Тем не менее, это невысокая цена за то, чтобы вернуть Фогги.

— Я не знаю, сколько продержится антитоксин, так что вам лучше управиться побыстрее, — предупреждает Клэр, прежде чем они уходят. — И чем чаще ты будешь перекидываться, тем быстрее он выведется.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивает ее Люк и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. — На этот раз у него есть подкрепление.

***

  
Как Джессика и рассчитывала, по дороге до парку и пока они идут сквозь него к складу, никто не обращает на них внимания. Люк идет рядом с Джессикой, Дэнни бежит чуть впереди, высунув язык и виляя хвостом. Мэтт съеживается в сумке и надеется, что никто не заметит, что внутри есть что-то живое, что они могут быстро найти Фогги, что тот не ранен, как и на описанной Джессикой фотографии. Что у него будет возможность рассказать Фогги все, что он должен был сказать ему уже много лет назад.

Мэтт ерзает от беспокойства, но Джессика идет быстро, и они уже добирались до технических строений за эллингом. Джессика останавливается, оглядывается, не наблюдает ли кто за ней, и ныряет в закрытую зону между двумя сарайчиками. Люк и Дэнни следуют за ней.

Мэтт так и сидит в сумке. Сквозь шум от болтающих за едой людей в ресторане и плеск весел с озера он слышит сердцебиение Фогги, сильное и ясное.

Люк и Дэнни обнюхивают здания и перекидываются. Джессика опускает сумку, чтобы Мэтт вылез для этого же.

— Фогги там, — говорит Люк, указывая на среднее здание, и Дэнни кивает.

— Я знаю, — говорит Мэтт.

— Как? — спрашивает Дэнни. — Не в обиду, но у тебя всего лишь кошачий нюх.

Джессика ощетинивается.

— А у тебя только собачья … — начинает она, но Мэтт перебивает ее.

— Просто знаю. — Он особо не распространялся о своих способностях, да и сейчас не время. — Разве это имеет значение? Может, уже сделаем это?

— Да, — говорит Джессика. — Кто-нибудь чует Крэйвена?

Люк качает головой.

— Запах старый. Его здесь нет.

Мэтт кивает. В этом здании только одно сердцебиение.

— Ладно, идем, — говорит Джессика.

Они направляются к двери, та заперта, но это не имеет значения для товарищей Мэтта: Люк с силой поворачивает ручку, и замок разваливается с глухим металлическим лязгом.

Люк толкает дверь, и они входят следом за ним. Внутри… Фогги, прикованный наручниками к сливной трубе под раковиной. От него пахнет голодом и застарелым потом, но не кровью, а сердце бьется ровно и сильно. Фогги.

Мэтт протискивается мимо Люка, хотя знает, что понадобится тот или Джессика, чтобы снять с Фогги наручники. Но Мэтту нужно прикоснуться к нему. Нужно знать, что с Фогги все в порядке.

Сердцебиение Фогги учащается, и он издает приглушенный звук. Должно быть, у него во рту кляп — это оживленный парк, люди бы услышали зов о помощи.

Звук становится громче, когда Мэтт приближается, громче и отчаяннее, когда Мэтт касается его лица, находит повязанную вокруг головы тряпку, и тянет ее вниз…

— …Убирайся отсюда, это ловушка, уходи!

Крик Фогги внезапно заглушает пронзительный свист. Мэтт сгибается пополам, зажимая уши руками, но визг проходит насквозь, иглой вонзаясь в мозг. Дезориентированный, Мэтт различает лишь, что Люка и Дэнни шатает как пьяных. Джессика держится чуть лучшее: пошатывающейся походкой добредает до Фогги и ломает наручники пополам.

Несмотря на пульсирующую боль и тошнотворное головокружение, Мэтт пытается сосредоточиться. Звук доносится из угла строения, какое-то маленькое электронное устройство. Он пытается, шатаясь, добраться до него. Звук меняется на что-то худшее, более диссонирующее, и Мэтт болезненно выдыхает, но делает еще шаг, и еще, и еще, а затем — благословенная тишина.

— Мэ… Сорвиголова, — зовет Фогги.

Дверь открывается, и Крэйвен кидает внутрь что-то — размером с бейсбольный мяч, шипящее дымом, от которого у Мэтта щиплет нос и слезятся глаза. Люк бросается на Крэйвена, но перекидывается на полпути и падает, удивленно воя. Крэйвен легко отступает в сторону, и челюсти Люка смыкаются в воздухе у его локтя.

— Вы думали, я дурак? — спрашивает Крэйвен. — Думали, я не буду готов? Подготовка — величайший инструмент охотника. Ты изучаешь добычу, ловишь наживку, а потом… — Он заходит внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь. — Захлопываешь капкан.

— Боже, заткнись, — выкашливает Джессика, трет глаза, замахивается… И перекидывается на середине движения, падая на пол мимо его хватки и скребя когтями.

Дэнни скулит, тоже перекинувшийся, пошатнувшись, падает вперед. Люк следует за ним, подтягиваясь ближе к Крэйвену, прежде чем его задние лапы полностью отказывают.

— Люк! Дэнни! — кричит Фогги. Он уже на ногах, прислонился спиной к раковине. Мэтт пытается встать между ним и Крэйвеном. Сосредотачиваться все труднее, труднее держать форму. — Какого черта ты с ними сделал?!

— Не волнуйся, это не смертельно, — говорит Крэйвен. — Всего лишь воздушная вариация того, что я дал твоему другу Сорвиголове прошлой ночью, с некоторыми корректировками. Этот вариант особо вреден для собак.

Люк рычит и подтягивает себя вперед еще на фут. Дэнни, кажется, полностью вышел из игры.

— У вас потрясающая выносливость, мистер Кейдж, — замечает Крэйвен, потом поворачивается к Мэтту. Мэтт уходит вбок. Его глаза слезятся, хоть это не проблема: он все еще может точно определить местоположение Крэйвена. — Как и у тебя, мистер Мердок. Ты должен был оказаться в ловушке своей звериной формы несколько часов назад. А ты все еще на двух ногах.

— У меня есть друг, который сделал кое-что для меня, — говорит Мэтт. Он делает все возможное, чтобы его руки не стали лапами. — Не хотел, чтобы твоя дрянь меня остановила.

— Твой друг очень умен.

— Я передам ей твои слова, как только окажешься в тюрьме, — отвечает Мэтт. — Фогги, иди к двери.

Фогги начинает красться к двери. Крэйвен блокирует его, и Джессика бросается через комнату, все еще в кошачьем теле. Крэйвен хватает сеть с соседнего стола, ловит ею Джессику и шмякает о стену. Маленькое тельце врезается в нее с тревожным глухим стуком. Когда Крэйвен отпускает сеть, Джессика не двигается.

— Джессика! — кричит Фогги, а Люк снова пытается подняться.

Мэтт бросается на Крэйвена. Не прицельно, едва задевает его челюсть кулаком. Крэйвен пригибается, бьет Мэтта плечом в солнечное сплетение и кулаком в живот. Когда воздух с болезненным свистом выходит из легких, Мэтт все же перекидывается.

— Я бы советовал сдаться, мистер Мердок, — говорит Крэйвен, пока Мэтт пытается отдышаться. Дым не действует на него так сильно, как на Люка или Дэнни, но все равно приятного мало, и в кошачьем облике Мэтт дышит чаще и поверхностнее, поэтому отрава курсирует быстрее. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но ты очень маленький, и я не могу обещать, что этого не случится, если ты будешь драться.

Мэтт прижимает уши и шипит.

Крэйвен смеется.

— Ты смелый, котенок, но ты побежден. Ты не можешь перекинуться, и слеп от дыма . Твои союзники повержены, твой любовник бесполезен. Избавь их от дальнейших страданий и сдайся.

Итак, есть одна вещь, которую Крэйвен до сих пор не понял о Мэтте. Мэтт прыгает — и Крэйвен наотмашь бьет его в воздухе, отправляя в болезненный полет в сторону металлической раковины, в конце которого он мешком падает на пол.

— Нет! — Фогги бросается на Крэйвена. Даже в ошеломленном состоянии Мэтт улавливает, как Фогги делает в неплохой левый хук, прежде чем Крэйвен отталкивает его. Фогги отшатывается.

— Отойди, — говорит Крэйвен. — Мне платят за то, чтобы я привел живым Сорвиголову, но это не относится к тебе, мягкотелому и слабому человеку.

Мир Мэтта превращается в пламя.

Не обращая внимания на дезориентацию, на израненное и хрупкое тело, на огромные, в сравнении с ним сейчас, размеры Крэйвена, он бросается вперед.

Крэйвен обидел Фогги.

Фогги — стая Мэтта.

Глубоко вонзая когти Крэйвену в ногу сквозь штанину, он мчится вверх. Шея и руки без защиты, и Мэтт вцепляется в их, оставляя на коже глубокие кровавые борозды.

Крэйвен шипит от боли и пытается сбросить Мэтта, но Мэтт цепляется за жилет — меховой жилет на голое тело: как, во имя всего святого, это смотрится?! — ныряет ему под руку и забирается на плечо, оскаливает зубы, метя в яремную вену, в глаза. Крэйвен ругается по-русски, извиваясь и крутясь, чтобы схватить его, но Мэтт везде одновременно. Каждый раз, когда обнаженная плоть оказывается в пределах досягаемости, Мэтт вскрывает ее зубами и когтями. Воздух густой от запаха крови под этим головокружительным дымом, и вся она принадлежит Крэйвену.

— Подлая тварь! — кричит Крэйвен и в конце концов хватает Мэтта под живот, сокрушительно крепко. Мэтт отчаянно рвет задними лапами его руки, снова и снова впивается зубами в окровавленные ладони, но, хотя Крэйвен шипит и ругается, хватка не слабеет.

Крэйвен бросается к открытой клетке и запихивает его внутрь. Мэтт пытается выскочить, но Крэйвен захлопывает дверь и придерживает ее ногой, пока запирает замок.

Мэтт шипит, плюется и рвет прутья когтями, невзирая на боль в ребрах. Рот полон крови, а голова горит яростью, но он в ловушке. Даже если бы он мог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы перекинуться, клетка слишком маленькая, чтобы вместить человека. Его просто раздавит.

Крэйвен хватает лежащий в углу рюкзак, вытаскивает какую-то тряпку, мочит ее в раковине и вытирает лицо, шипя от боли.

Как только он отвлекается, Фогги бросается вперед, хватает клетку с Мэттом и пинком распахивает дверь. Крэйвен бросает полотенце и достает из кобуры оружие, целясь в Фогги.

— Не двигайтесь, мистер Нельсон.

Фогги замирает. Мэтт в клетке — тоже.

— Я взял это задание не для того, чтобы кого-то убивать, но ваш друг мистер Мердок привел меня в очень плохое настроение, — говорит Крэйвен. — Поставьте клетку, или мне придется сделать то, о чем я буду сожалеть. Не очень сильно, сами понимаете, но все равно сожалеть.

— Я не позволю тебе забрать Мэтта, — говорит Фогги. Его рука, держащая клетку, дрожит, но голос тверд. — И воздух становится чище, пока мы говорим. Как долго работает твоя дымовая шашка? Ты действительно хочешь застрелить меня, а потом иметь дело с Люком?

— Вы мне угрожаете? — В голосе Крэйвена слышится веселье, но пистолет все еще у него в руке. Мэтт не настолько глуп, чтобы надеяться, что он заряжен чем-то невинным вроде дротиков.

— Я юрист, — отвечает Фогги. — Я не угрожаю. Я возражаю.

— А я величайший в мире охотник. Возражения недалекого бюрократишки меня не трогают.

— Величайший в мире охотник? — повторяет Фогги. — Как забавно, а я-то думал, что ты ручная зверушка Ванессы Марианны.

Крэйвена резко бросает в жар, и Мэтт подбирается. Что Фогги творит?!

— Следи за языком, человечек, — говорит Крэйвен. — Сергей Кравинов — не женская игрушка.

— Хорошо, в первую очередь сексист, — продолжает Фогги. — Но вообще: что, правда? Потому что, с моей точки зрения, ты был полным уебком, пока Ванесса не послала тебя за Мэттом.

— Я не буду стоять здесь и слушать нотации от…

— А я не позволю тебе оттащить моего лучшего друга к твоей хозяйке, будто спаниель утку, — парирует Фогги. — Неужели величайший в мире охотник бегает туда-сюда по команде? Берет заказы? Какая в том слава? Мэтт говорил, ты охотишься за Халком, а тут тебе надирает задницу обычный домашний кот, за гроши. Да уж, могучий охотник.

Мэтт пытается предостерегающе зашипеть на Фогги. Почему он противостоит человеку, направившему на него пистолет?

Позади Крэйвена шевелится Люк.

— Можешь пристрелить меня прямо сейчас, если хочешь, — продолжает Фогги. Мэтт издает тихий протестующий звук. — Я не могу остановить тебя. Но какая тебе от этого польза? Я не крупная дичь. Я даже не перевертыш. Я всего лишь, как ты и сказал, бюрократишка. Пристрели меня и забери Мэтта, но это не принесет тебе лавров. Тебе просто станет труднее выбраться из страны. Не величайший в мире охотник, а наемный убийца.

Крэйвен замирает.

— Есть… финансовые причины того, что я делаю.

— Да. Как и у всех. Но как человек, который выбрал деньги, а не мечту, хочу сказать: не проходит и дня, чтобы я не задавался вопросом, нельзя ли изменить выбор.

Мэтт вздрагивает. Он знает этот тон: это Франклин Нельсон, эсквайр, лучший спорщик года в Колумбийском университете и восходящая звезда Нью-Йоркского юридического мира. Когда он находится в таком состоянии, из его уст не вылетает ни единого слова, которое он не исследовал бы со всех сторон, которое он не уложил бы так же тщательно, как строитель укладывает камни своего шедевра. Фогги не сказал бы этого в присутствии Мэтта, если бы не хотел, чтобы он это услышал.

Люк поднимает голову, Дэнни тоже сдвигается. Даже все еще опутанная сетью Джессика шевелится. Фогги не просто использует свою риторическую магию на Крэйвене и признается — Мэтт все еще не уверен, в чем — Мэтту. Он тянет время.

— Так скажи мне, — продолжает Фогги, — ты собираешься быть таким же слабым и бесполезным как я и обменять свою честь на наличные? Или Сергей Кравинов и впрямь станет тем, за кого себя выдает?

Крэйвен долго молчит. Мэтт ждет, затаив дыхание, мечтая выбраться из клетки. Крэйвен совершенно неподвижен, и Мэтт начинает понимать, почему этот человек смог подобраться к ним, скрывая свое присутствие, пока не стало слишком поздно, как именно сидит настороженно в засаде, пока беспечная жертва не окажется в пределах досягаемости. Но думает ли он сейчас или лишь готовится к прыжку, Мэтт без понятия.

— Может, ты не так уж и мягок, — наконец говорит Крэйвен. — И ты прав. Вы доблестные противники, но вы не настоящая моя добыча. Сдать Сорвиголову за деньги покрыло бы позором имя Кравинова.

Фогги облегченно вздыхает, а Мэтт чуть не падает на пол клетки. Фогги сделал это. Каким-то чудом он спас их всех.

Крэйвен убирает оружие в кобуру и делает шаг вперед. Фогги напрягается, но тот лишь открывает дверцу клетки. Мэтт выскакивает, едва она распахивается, и встает перед Фогги, предупреждающе ощетинившись.

— Мне доставило наслаждение сражение с тобой, Сорвиголова, — говорит Крэйвен Мэтту, обозначив поклон. — Возможно, когда-нибудь я вернусь в этот проклятый город и снова буду охотиться на тебя, лишь ради спортивного интереса.

Мэтт презрительно мяукает. Крэйвен смеется и надевает рюкзак.

— Летучий токсин должен выветриться в течение часа; введенный, возможно, через день. Dasvidaniya!

Он проходит мимо Фогги и исчезает за дверью.

— Господи, — выдыхает Фогги и с грохотом роняет клетку. — Черт, Джессика!

Он бежит через комнату и осторожно выпутывает Джессику из сети. Мэтт следует за ним, чуть прихрамывая, и обнюхивает Джессику, которая раздраженно мяучит, отмахивается лапой и садится.

— Слава Богу, — говорит Фогги. — С тобой все в порядке? Можешь перекинуться?

После небольшой заминки Джессика сидит на полу уже в человеческом облике. От нее пахнет кровью под кожей, ребра зловеще скрипят, когда она дышит, но более серьезных повреждений Мэтт не чувствует.

— Так, ладно, — говорит она и откидывает волосы с лица. — Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?

***

  
Крэйвен не соврал о токсине. Фогги и Джессика вытаскивают Люка и Дэнни из здания на свежий воздух, и меньше чем через час оба приходят в себя.

К квартиру Мэтта они возвращаются тем же путем, каким пришли; Джессика неохотно опирается на Фогги. Оказавшись внутри, остальные перекидываются — легче, чем Мэтт, которому пока еще требуется больше сил, чем обычно. Но с каждым разом становится проще.

— Слышала бы ты Фогги, — выдыхает Дэнни, пока Клэр бинтует Джессике ребра. — Он был такой!.. «Ты получишь Мэтта лишь через мой труп, бесчестный плут!»

— Сомневаюсь, что я хоть раз в жизни использовал слово «плут», — фыркает Фогги.

— Не думаю, что им вообще хоть кто-то пользовался в этом столетии, — говорит Джессика и морщится.

— Как бы то ни было, это было потрясающе, — парирует Дэнни, небрежно махнув рукой.

— Могу представить, — тепло говорит Клэр.

Мэтт молча протягивает Фогги пакет со льдом, приложить к глазу, и отступает, дергая край футболки, в которую переоделся, как только удалось перекинуться человека. Клэр говорит, что синяк Фогги скорее всего станет восхитительно уродливым фингалом, но он и сломанные ребра Джессики — худшие травмы, которые они заработали, и, если честно, это просто чудо. Мэтт хочет проверить Фогги сам, хочет провести пальцами по его щеке, узнать, насколько та горячая и опухшая, но не может заставить себя сделать это в присутствии еще четверых людей. И все еще не уверен, что Фогги тоже хочет.

— О, кстати, Крэйвен считает тебя и твои противоядия умными, — говорит Люк Клэр.

— Чудак в жилете из львиного меха одобряет меня, — фыркает Клэр, но Мэтт знает, что она польщена. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джесс?

Джессика глубоко вздыхает и одергивает рубашку.

— Не самый лучший перелом ребер, какой у меня когда-либо был, но и не самый ужасный. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Клэр поворачивается к Мэтту. — А ты, святой Матфей? Не забыл упомянуть о каком-нибудь повреждении? Головокружение? Желание отрастить мех и хвост?

Мэтт слабо улыбается.

— Все хорошо. Спасибо, Клэр. — Он поворачивается, чтобы обратиться к остальным. — Спасибо вам всем.

— Все дело в командной работе, — говорит Дэнни.

— Мы не команда, — хором отвечают Джессика и Люк.

Дэнни смеется и хлопает Фогги по плечу.

— Пойдем, дипломат, я угощу тебя пивом.

— Э… Вообще-то, я, пожалуй, задержусь здесь ненадолго, — говорит Фогги. Судя по положению головы, он смотрит на Мэтта.

— О-о-о, точно, понял, — говорит Дэнни, подмигивая так, что Мэтт практически слышит это. — Веселитесь, ребята.

— Да, наслаждайся своим любовником, — тянет Джессика с сильным русским акцентом. Люк давится смехом, когда Фогги стонет и утыкается лицом в ладони, а потому стонет опять, случайно коснувшись ушибленного глаза.

— Хорошо, хорошо, очень смешно, спасибо, до свидания, — говорит Мэтт, показывая им на дверь и идя за ними, чтобы ее запереть. Он делает глубокий вдох, затем возвращается к ждущему на диване Фогги. — Как твой глаз?

— Мерзнет, — жалуется Фогги, поправляя пакет со льдом. — Знаешь, когда я был ребенком, мне всегда хотелось ввязаться в драку и получить синяк под глазом, но на самом деле это не особо весело.

— Да, я это тоже не люблю, — говорит Мэтт, усаживаясь рядом. — По крайней мере, он не сломал тебе нос.

«Мне нравится твой нос».

— Ага, — кивает Фогги.

Повисает неловкое молчание. Фогги делает вдох, собираясь что-то сказать, но Мэтт перебивает его:

— Знаешь, ты ошибался.

Фогги чуть наклоняет голову.

— Э-э… Я… В чем?

— То, что ты сказал Крэйвену, — говорит Мэтт. — Ты не просто бюрократ. Ты не бесполезен. — Фогги мягкий, в этом он не ошибся, но лишь в хорошем смысле. Мягкость, которой Мэтт не заслуживает. — Ты не обменял свою честь на деньги. Я вынудил тебя уйти. Ты же знаешь.

— Я не должен был тебя слушать, — говорит Фогги. — Или мог бы прислушаться. К тебе, к тому, что ты пытался сделать… Не знаю, — пожимает он плечами. — Я не хочу сказать, что был неправ, когда говорил о Сорвиголове. У меня все еще есть претензии. Но теперь я знаю и других народных мстителей и думаю, что понимаю. По крайней мере, немного лучше, чем раньше.

На мгновение Мэтт лишается дара речи, ошеломленный щедростью предложения. Он с трудом сглатывает и коротко резко кивает.

— Я тоже, наверное… повел себя тогда не лучшим образом, — продолжает Фогги. — Думал, что смогу справиться с тем, что ты будешь с Карен, но видеть вас вместе, а потом, когда Электра… — он качает головой. — Мне было тяжело, но я не должен был вываливать все на тебя. И мне очень жаль.

Вот оно — то, о чем Мэтт так хотел поговорить. О чем он боялся говорить.

— Фогги, то, что ты сказал прошлой ночью… — начинает он.

— Ты действительно не знал? — спрашивает Фогги. Мэтт качает головой, и Фогги горько смеется. — Ну, значит, мы оба глупы. Боже, ты действительно не… Я имею в виду, я особо и не скрывал, Мердок.

— Как ты мог думать, что я знаю? — спрашивает Мэтт. — Знаю и просто… игнорирую? Притворяюсь, что не в курсе?

— Я думал, ты щадишь мои чувства.

— Я бы никогда так не поступил, — горячо говорит Мэтт, и Фогги изумленно смеется. — Нет, я имею в виду… Фогги, если бы я знал… если бы ты сказал мне… — Он не знает, как выразить это словами. — Фогги, я бы согласился.

Пульс Фогги ускоряется.

— Что?

— Ты…. Я всегда… Я никогда не думал… — запинается Мэтт. Он не позволял себе надеяться, и что-то в нем до сих пор сомневается, ждет, что у него отнимут все, когда он будет меньше всего этого ожидать. Но он должен попытаться. — Я знаю, что совершил кучу ошибок, но если ты дашь мне еще шанс, я очень сильно постараюсь все исправить.

Сердце Фогги колотится в горле.

— Если ты сейчас говоришь об адвокатской конторе, Мэтт, клянусь богом…

Мэтт наклоняется и целует его. Поцелуй короткий, и попадает немного не туда: наполовину в губы Фогги, наполовину в щеку, — но ему все равно.

— Мэтт, — хрипло говорит Фогги, и на долю секунды Мэтту кажется, что он все испортил, а потом Фогги целует его как следует, забыв о пакете со льдом, который падает ему на колени, когда Фогги вцепляется Мэтту в футболку.

— Я не думал, что мне позволено этого желать, — признается Мэтт, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Он не понимал, насколько это правда, пока не сказал вслух. Но за последние двадцать четыре часа ему столько раз напоминали о храбрости Фогги. Он может быть таким же храбрым.

— Ты можешь желать что угодно, — уверяет его Фогги. Мэтт не слышал его голос таким нежным уже несколько месяцев, даже когда застрял в кошачьем теле. Так тепло. — Все, что угодно. Мы со всем разберемся.

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Мэтт, обводя большими пальцами его черты. Он скользит по холодному и опухшему краю синяка и тихо шипит. — Мне жаль, что ты пострадал из-за меня.

— Ради тебя я согласен на тысячу синяков от тысячи русских в леопардовых легинсах, — торжественно произносит Фогги.

— Так… ладно, серьезно, что, во имя мира, на нем было надето?

— Неописуемо, — фыркает Фогги. — И если о серьезном, то… Тебе больше никогда и ничего не придется делать одиночку. Я не говорю, что тебе нужно присоединиться к команде…

— Они не команда, — говорит Мэтт, и чувствует его ухмылку так и не отнятыми ладонями.

— Но они придут на помощь. А я и так здесь. Мы можем обсудить детали, но… Я хочу быть здесь ради тебя, Мэтт.

Мэтт, снова ошеломленный, утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи. Фогги не требует от него ответа, просто гладит по волосам и ждет.

Наконец Мэтт поворачивает голову, ровно настолько, чтобы плечо не заглушило его слова.

— Когда я был ребенком, Стик всегда говорил, что возьмет меня к Чистым, как только я буду готов. Он никогда не рассказывал о них, лишь, что перевертыши должны жить стаями.

— Они все были кошками? Чистые?

— Думаю, да, — говорит Мэтт. — Стик был, и Электра… Тоже была, так что… — Он сглатывает. — Знаешь, мой отец не был перевертышем.

— Да, ты рассказывал, — бормочет Фогги.

— Только моя мама. И я никогда не знал ее. А когда Стик ушел… — Он делает долгий, медленный вдох. — У меня никогда не было стаи, вот в чем дело.

— Была, — мягко отвечает Фогги, не переставая гладить Мэтта по волосам.

— Да, — говорит Мэтт. — Но я не понимал этого, пока ты не ушел. — Он поднимает голову, чтобы Фогги мог видеть выражение его лица, видеть, насколько насколько искренни его слова. — Я больше никогда этого не забуду, Фогги.

Фогги награждает его поцелуем.

— Не только я, — говорит он. — Это и Клэр, и Карен, если ты ей позволишь, и Джессика, и Люк, даже если они притворяются, что не хотят этого. И Дэнни, боже мой, этот мальчишка отчаянно нуждается в друзьях.

— Я знаю, — говорит Мэтт. — Но в основном это ты, Фогги. Всегда ты.

Фогги улыбается ему в щеку.

— Знаешь, нам, наверное, стоит подумать, как быть с тем, что Ванесса охотится за Сорвиголовой. Она явно не поклонница Нельсона, а Мердока — тем более.

— Разберемся, — говорит Мэтт. — У меня есть доблестный любовник, помнишь? — Фогги фыркает от смеха. — Но если честно, меня это не волнует.

— Вот он, тот безрассудный оптимист, с которым я вступил в мир бизнеса, — поднимает брови Фогги. — Все в порядке, я позабочусь о нас обоих, а ты — обо всех проблемах. Разделение труда.

— Договорились. — Мэтт опускает голову ему на плечо. Фогги легонько гладит его по затылку, и Мэтт, довольный, утыкается лицом ему в рубашку. Если бы мог, он бы замурлыкал, и на мгновение возникает искушение перекинуться исключительно ради этого.

Но он остается человеком. Будет еще время выпрашивать ласку в кошачьей форме, решить, собираются ли они воскресить фирму, выяснить, что делать с Ванессой. Будет время разобраться со всеми противоречиями и выковать счастливое будущее.

А пока что он побудет в объятиях того, кто его любит.


End file.
